the birth of the protecters
by infinitydarkmagician41294
Summary: Join a young hero as he along with his pals fight some of the baddest villains ever made. some of my own bad guys as well as favorites you may know. i promise to make a fic like no other all i ask is for you to read and review.
1. Chapter 1

No flames because I would never do that to any one so enjoy.

Ok this will be a big cross over I feel if you want to make fun of me or what ever I won't pay any attention well heres my story.

As we open our story we come in to view a big orange car with an 01 and a rebel flag on top the car is the general lee a 69 charger that one of our main heroes built with his father as a tribute to one of his favorite shows but we really start here as he waits for his girlfriend mana.

"Oh come on mana we are going to be late" Anthony yelled as he waits in his car."Well little anth still waiting on my sister you should know her as well as I do by now" saori chucked

"Oh hi saori what a surprise what you doing here" Anthony said with aggravation "Wow what's with the anger problem"

"Um lets see I missed mine and manas date yesterday to get you gift for her for the party I've been planning for her 16th birthday" anthony remarked. "Ya well she shouldn't be that mad but maybe that's why she punched a hole in the wall yesterday" Saori shruged.

"Whatever just please make sure the halls ours for the night saori; plz also ask sonic and sonia also manic to sing also" As they were talking mana was walking behind them to the car

"Hi sis and Anthony are we going to school anth because I forgot to turn in my homework so I need to get there now" Mana asked as she was getting into the car saori just had to say bye to them both as the following.

"Bye baby sis and Anthony you good little driver" anthony just got annoyed "Hey saori want to hear a joke" Anthony asked saori to witch she replied "yes what is it"

"Ok well knock knock" Anthony asked and saori said "who's there" as Anthony just smiled "Not you" As he punched the pedal to the floor and with that all 655 horse were heard as the general took off leavening the skied marks of the racings wheels.

"That kid will never change hes so easy to screw with" As saori laughed all the way to the house.

"Man your sister won't stop that I think she does it because its easy" But mana just replied "Well Anthony my sister just likes to tease you."

"And Anthony just while we are talking why did you cancel our date so suddenly; I mean i know i'm not ugly so why" As anthony came up with a lie. "Well you see I had to work on the general lee the whole hemi need redone so ya" Haha he said nervously.

"Ha ok I guess I have to deal it but amy told me to try something else" Witch scared anthony so he asked "Like what did tell you to do." Anthony asked "Well amy told me sonic canceled there date for some chili dog convention; so she put x-lax in one he had there she said try it but I felt you deserved to defend your self" Mana replied

As anthony just smiled as he thought (Man never piss her off) Just then anthonys cell phone was on so Anthony answerd it.

"Hello"

"Hey man me and and sonic along with amy and rough got manas ballons at the hall so we will see you at the fount step of school." "Hey thanks knuckles and tell the other ill pick it up"

"Got it Anthony we will at for you to bring her after school bye"

"Ya bye man"

As he hung his phone they were just pulling up to the school "Hey mana theres some of the gang you can go with them"

"Oh ok I see them I'll see you 9th" As she kissed his cheek she got out to head with the guys to school.

(Man I got a great girl and friends oh well I better get in there) As he thought.

As he was parked and walking to school a mysterious figure was watching him. "Hes the one impossible the boss must be mistaken but I guess I find out tonight" mahaha he said as he vanished.

"Huh what was that surge in power hmm I don't like the way that power felt; Who ever it is I don't think its nice I guess I find out sometime"

As the early bell rang anthony got out of his thoughts and stated back on his way to school.

"Man that power was so so sisaster i wouder what it was" As he was so lost in thought he never heard the vocie calling help over and over until he heard his name.

"Wait who was that; hello who was that who ever you are where are you?"

"We are in here come we need to talk" As he followed the vocie he walked into the gym and there he seen what looked like a man.

"You are here i must warn you for therea a great evil coming and you must prepare" "Wait but who are you and why would you warn me just who are you" Anthony yelled

"Well in due time but you look so much like him just be safe my boy and be ready i will contact you again." As the misty figure vanished a friend of anthony drake the lizard was walking right passed the gym singing his fav song by eminme just then he looked in and seen anthony looking up to the sky.

"Hey yo anthony dude what the hell are you doing you ok" Drake asked in a worryed tone.

As he turned around he seen drake, "No man im good just i dont know thought i seen someone i know very well and miss" As he looked down.

"Ok but your going to be late and mr k wants to finish our test so come" Drake was explaining.

"Ok im coming." As the day went on anthony had to texted everyone about manas party he asked sonic to get the cake with his speed he'd get it in recourd time. than asked for saori to get her present from the genaral and asked the others to finish even the little things he wanted to make it perfect all he had to do was keep her busy till 6 30.

"Um anthony just who are you texting i mean thats not like you mana asked?" As anthony looked up to her "Well i was texting a guy about this cuda with a true aar race certificat very rare haha" He replyed.

"Oh well i wanted to ask can you take me to mall later; I need to return this dress my sister got me i can't even think of why its so big im a 4 she got me a 9" Just as anthony was to replyed the teacher jumped in well you see im teaching a class you two need to talk after class if you really need to talk i suggest you use sign language or get out.

"Wow hes in a bad mood but ill take you ater this ill meet you outside."

**lets change to the party finisher **

"Ya anthony i got it me and ames will handle the rest no matter how little needs it"

"So sonikku what do we need"

"Well ames ill go get the cake and goku and chi chi have the tables and chairs on the why and while im gone have knuckles help with the chairs and tables tails should have a good calculation on how much time we have till she walks in the door i want to have everyone here and that will be it ill have inuyasha and kagome,songo along with miroku get the guest and thats done ready 3 2 1" And as amy kissed him luck in the little time till manas arrivel he was gone in sonic speed.

**now to mana and anthony **

"Um anthony where we going."

"Well remember that cuda well the guy owns the hall down here and i want to talk him in to a deal so lets go in" As anthony and mana walked arm and arm in the hall it got mana by surprise and with the happy birthday surprise they stated to really party.

And with the party comes the battle anthony was worried about when he felt the power and next chapter i hope to be better with my writing and build this even better till the next chapter later.


	2. Chapter 2

The party was going on with out a hitch, Saori had talked sonic and sonia and manic in to singing as aposed to some one she'd have to pay. And with sonics numbers came the gift opening. Mana was in awe at the moutain of gifts amy was the firts to start giving mana her and sonics gift it was a comuaction watch so if shed need help she'd beable to call and shadow and sonia got her a brand new bandana to replace the the he ruined the day of the school trip to the admusment park and he barfed on.

"Thanks shadow and sonia it looks like my old one; And thanks everyone but if i sit an open all them than we wouldn't be able to party yo sonic kids in america!" And mana then yelled "lets start this party!"

And mana ran right for anthony as they started to dance then knuckles and rough along with sonic and amy, drake started with some girl in the crowd and shadow was wait in for sonia who is the only girl he'd dance with as so far all of thm were having a good time.

As they were danceing tho the strang man from befor felt now was time as he broke in tho the celling. And the dancing stoped as the man stood up anthony walked away from mana.

"Hey anthony wait we dont know who that is" As mana tried to follow him. Drake and saori grabed her, "Wait sis anthony knows what hes doing hes really stong and see sonic is with im sure therea no need to worry" Saori told her.

As he stood it looked as if he came from outer space he had some wierd armor on with shoulder pads. As Anthony looked in the eyes of this stranger, he spoke, "Well I guess my girlfriend Mana didn't invite you to her surprise party, but then, who did?" Anthony said

"Well you little brat; you obviously don't know who your dealing with. I'm the intergalactic Lord Blitz and i heard there was a few sayins left and i'm here to recruit them." Blitz stated.

Anthony replied, "Well I have no clue what a sayin is but, you better leave, now."

As Blitz looked in the crowd of all of Anthony's friends three hedgehogs walked out of the crowd a blue and black and also a pink one along with a red Echidna and Goku along with Inuyasha

Blitz laughed menically, "Well these are your friends?"

"Well the ones who feel like fighting, so you better leave now." Anthony threatened.

Before Anthony could react, Blitz punched him straight in to a wall.

Then Mana ran out. All she could do was hope he didn't change much. It happened last time and they could barley stop him.

Sonic cracked his knuckles and threatened, "Hey buddy; you don't know hat you just did."

A damp silence filled the air, following laughing that sounded menical. "Ha! WELL THAT WAS A GOOD ONE!" Anthony said as he walked out. His spiky brown hair had turned blond and his brown kind eyes turned cold blue eyes filled with anger.

As Anthony walked out, Biltz was in shock; "No way how did you became a super-"

He didn't get time to finish as Anthony gave him a left hook. As he flew to the left, and with super speed, he kicked him in to the air as he flew up Anthony was like a rocket and flung up to nail him back down by this time Blitz had regained his grap on the fight and went to a counter strike to Anthony's gut. As he came to slam him down as Anthony was flung from the counter before he came back with a two fisted slam. As Anthony rolled away he, kicked Blitz' legs down as he jumped back.

Blitz stated coldly, "Well you are something, i'll give you that. But, its time that I just finish you and your friends." as he charged his energy attack.

"Its been some time since I've used this sudden death beam and you'll never dodge this." Blitz guessed as he smiled evilly at Anthony.

Anthony replied, "Well, let's see with a move Goku and I learned together."

As Blitz flew into the air, ready to fire, Anthony looked back and remembered his friends took cover from the fight to stay out of his way. He had completely forgot so he had to beat him with his ultimate technique, the Kamehameha.

As Anthony put his hands together; he had knew that he had to make this a good one.

Blitz laughed menically, "Well kid, this is good bye."

Anthony yelled, "KAME HAME HAAAAAAAAA!"

As the two beams collided all the others could do was take cover, for now.

As the beams were going back and forth all Anthony could do was push deep down to his untapped power and scenes of his friends dead in the streets and the world under fire and his family dead. Anthony than screamed, 'kamahamaha' 5 times and then his beam finaly engulped the sudden death beam, along with Blitz as the beam flew out of sight Anthony fell to his knees tired.

"Haha try to stand after that one haha i know theres no way he could" Anthony stated. As the others were helping him up. "Yhaoo anthony thay was amazing, i never seen you use a kamehamaha like that it was like a cannon" Tails said as he ran to the others, "I mean i know your powerful but man that was cool."

"Hehe thanks tails but im really tierd tho; i could use a drink wait anthony i'll have cream get you one" He replied. "Hey cream get anthony a drink" Anthony just laughed "Ah thanks tails but its ok i just need to sit down.

"HEHE YOU THINK THAT STOPED ME YOU MUST BE KIDDING; Im a elite fighter but your good kid like i stated before but it must end here."

Sonic jumps forward, "I don't think so buddy as he yellled he turned gold as anthony did, "Well meet super sonic" Tails yelled.

"You think a little rat will stop me hehe you are pathtic" Just then a vocie called out.

"Hold it right there blitz" As a figure in a black clock appered. "Wait you but i thought you were dead kiaser; You can't be here" Blitz said backing away.

"Wait he's scared of that guy he must be powerful" Anthony thought i just hope hes on our side. "Well biltz you have little time before i destoy you; So what will it be go or be blown a part and you know i can" The man stated.

"Fine you win this time kid but ill be back!" As he telaported the man walked up to the gang.

**just what are his intention well your going to find out later stay tuned lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anthony and the rest of his friends didn't know. Who was this strange man in a hood? Just what were his intintions? And what will this entail?**

As the man stopped. He pulled his hood down to show long spiky hair in the front and and a ponytail in the back of his head he looked as if hes a human but it was to soon to tell. "Hello im kaiser; Im here to find the sayian that were found by blitz for i need to have a wold with you and you by the name of Anthony."

"Well i know he said the the samething; But i have one question whats a sayian?" "Hm well seems i have much to tell; but where to start well seems i must tell those who it concerns which means i will read your power levels and the highest ones will stay the rest must leave."

And he looked to the crowd and stated "You hedgehogs all four of you and you with the silver hair and dog ears along with the girl next to you, red ecidna and bat girl you must stay, also it seems that you with the spiky black hair and the girl in the jap dress, and lets see hm i want you two the monk and the girl that's beside you also the lizard and the girl next to him and you and thats it for-"

"Wait what about us tails yelled!; Me and cream want to stay." "Hm well; i was going to call you to stay but you didn't let me finish."

"Oh well sorry i didn't; i mean to say well I'm" Cream just pushed her hair drom her eyes and said "Its OK tails he understand i think; because he was going to call us so lets just get with the others." Cream sweetly said

"OK that's it. All i have called must stay all those who i didn't must go. now!"

(and no im not naming every person in the crowd imnot that creative i just wanted a big party) As the others left, kiaser started "Now get together and i will tell the tail of the SAYIANS."

As everyone got together anthony asked "Well before that i want to know how did you know to come here?" kiaser cleard his throt "Well i will tell you in time my boy; But for now let's get on with it."

It all started years ago about 18 or 17 i'd say on a distant planet, A planet called vegeta there existed the warriors of imposable powers; they had tails like the monkeys of this planet and when came a full moon came, They turned into giant ape or by the sayian great ape a form that increases a sayians power 100 fold and nothing can stop them but that didn't save them; for they and the planet was wiped out leaving nothing behind. but a few sayians lived but before that ten sayians had left planet vegeta about 200 years ago and came to earth i have to think they stated family's because they were the strongest of the race besides the Royal family of king vegeta. i know this because my father was one of the ten and my mother as well but as what happened to the other no one seems to know but they also took a deadly weapon that they each dismantle and hid around the world theres 25 parts each. thats wher the sayian that are here come in you must follow the trail of you ancestral roots to find the wepon before blitz and his friends do.

"Wow so you want us to find the weapon; Well i'll try because im always up for a challenge if my names not anthony mcquillan." Then saori jumped in "Um anthony are you crazy your not going alone if something would happen my sister would kill you" saori told him.

"Ya dude were a team" Sonic replied.

"Hm. You seem to have good friends and yes it would be good to take a team of at least 20 and no more so; you better tell all your friends."

"That won't be a problem tails said look right here i taped and just sent it out over my facebook now all our friends know."

"Ya but to pick only 20 that's going to be tough kaiser; I mean my Friends all have great talents. i just dont think i can do it." "Don't worry you have good friends they will wait for your answer; with that i must take my leave i will appear again before you leave farewell."

"As he vanished sonic yelled now what; what do we do now?" As anthony just rubbed his eyes "I'll let you guys know who i pick later lets just go home i'll call you guys later."

As they were exchaging see yas, Anthony walked to the genearl lee and climed in.

**Anthonys pov**

_**what am i going to do by myself would be easy or maybe just sonic me and goku with shadow but that maynot work dammit what in the hell how do i pick**_

**_mana pov _**

_**anthony dont look so good he must not know what to do well hope he enjoys my company no way hes going with out me.**_

"Hey anth you ok; Because hope you know im going with you."

"Ya mana well i've been thinking it over i got my 20 man team now; so im going to post it and email it out. so lets get you home then ill be home mom and dads probale worryed."

**later that night**

ok here goes my team anthony thought

1 me

2 mana

3 sonic

4 amy

5 inuysaha

6 shadow

7 kagome

8 sonia (wount let shadow leave with out her)

9 kuckle

10 rough (same as sonia)

11 goku

12 chi-chi ( what is with tough women in cartoons)

13 ty the tasmainan tiger

14 shezza

15 saori

16 drake

17 tails

18 silver

19 blaze

20 cream

just so every ones aware **i do not own any of this and i never will sorry i forgot to say. also there ages are all 17-15 cream being 15 and saori is 19 shes the oldest**

"Well thats it now so i hope they are ready."

Then teres a knock, "Hey anthony tails is on the phone" Anthony looked toward the door and yelled "bring it in devin."

"Here anthony see ya" Before he left the room anthony asked where he was going that he'd leave so soon . "To the mall with brandon and jacey and brylie our brother and sisters remeber so see ya"

"Have fun. hey tails what up." "Well i just finshed the ship were going to take i have room for 100 people so get everyone to my house tommorro k bye."

"Hm that was quick oh well Saturday we leave i hope they all told there parents; Bet they did hm i better get some shut eye."

**Next morning they had anthony told his parents and siblings**

"I got to go mom they need me."

"Well anthony if your safe and send me and your dad emails to show your safe well all be fine ok."

"Ok mom i will make sure you know im ok; i'll send you one everynight ok now thats over i got to go."

"Anth you don't have to go; you shoudn't have even heard something so stupid."

"Dad we all know i transform for no reason and that form means something now i got to go."

"fine just be carefull". "Ya becarefull big brother.

"I will" Later he yelled as he ran out side with his bag and ran to the genearal lee And he was gone in a flash. as the genearl flew out of the driveway.

**At tails place.**

Everyone was there and all packed when anthony arrived mana was the frist to call him.

"Hey anthony were all here and tails said he'll be a sec" Anthony just smiled "Cool so how did you parents take it" Mana just looked to him with a giggle "Well when you have a sister like saori well what do you think they thought" He just shruged " Thats you'll be good thanks to her strength and annoying teasing huh"

"Yup and ty and shezza got the bunyips you asked about and tails has some new tech he want to test and-"

**just then the ground opened up and a huge ship came up. and tails yelled yo guys this big enough **

"Wow tails buddy thats amazing". "thanks sonic and anthony do you like it."

"Hell ya how long did this take; i mean look at it"

"It took me about i'd say 5 hours; Hey guys you can get on" tails exclamied

"Cool mate" Ty said as he and shazza along with amy and sonic all got on every one except saori. She walked over to anthony, sonic and tails. "Hey tail tail hows my big strong fox bady as she pat his head."

"Hi saori im good he said with a blush; I mean still strong and fine haha."

"Good to hear." As she kiss his head. "Later tail tail."

"Ah tails don't you think cream would get mad."

"Don't even try anthony tails aint going to listen lets just drag him on board."

**As sonic dragged tails on board anthony looked up, hope you guys are watching me im going to make everyone proud**

The next thing you see is the ship now dubbed the hurrican goes off and you hear aloud group

YAHOO as they go on to the true start of there adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

**as the ship was in the air tails and anthony were talking in the cockpit**

"hey tails so i forgot were excetly are we going because we forgot to see kaiser"

we anthony i dont know i wounder where he is

**just then kaiser appered behind anthony**

hey anthony

"wow you just scared the crap out of me how did you get here"

well you see i used instant transmission ill teach ya later

ah ok thanks; but other than that were to for the first part of this weapon.

well its at point where the sword smith also is and i think you need to pay him a visit anthony so tails keep going north.

gotcha; all engiens full speed ahead.

haha well seems you two got this;so ill go see how the others are getting adjusted later tails and kaiser.

"hum; anthony is a strange one but he must lead."

what do you mean by lead.

i mean tails he is the one to lead you guys to the path of victory.

ya i guess we'll find out later;but other than that would you mind helping me with my latest project.

not at all tails lead the why.

ok just follow me kaiser**."tails start the auto drive and walks to the right wall of the cockpit" **ok kaiser this is a special place i built to work on stuff just name it i've worked on it.

**door opens and reveals a room full of tools and other gadgets.**

wow i must say tails this is really amazing. wait is that the genearl lee over there?

ya anthony can work on it in here you see anthony couldnt bring all his tools so he can use most of mine.

amazing tails but whats under the sheet? it looks like a truck but i thought he only brought his only car?

no no thats shazzas she had me and anthony do some spiceal upgrades like a supped up 350 engine, a upgraded suspension and well you name it its one supped up truck. she asked us to do it about a week ago so i brought it along for here because the general lee cant do everything.

i understand tails so what do you want to work on.

well i want to work on this device thats changes your outfit to your favorite like anthonys is his orange and black race coat with a black t-shirt and his blue jeans with black at the bottoms and his red and black snekers; and the other is his orange and blue fighting gi with his blue and red boots; also sonics is his blue jacket with his whit t shirt along with a blue pair of jeans and his fav the red and whit speed shoes.

man thats a mouth full. but ok i get it and do you make any weapons tails.

well i do like this here a sonic disrupter and it can turn any controled robots or well any thing with a electro signal do you have anything sonic.

"well tails i have a sonic device"

what is it

its um well its small but sonic trust me

what is it come on tell me

ok tails its a sonic screwdriver and its well a powerful tool.

**tails looked at the screwdriver and tryed to hold in a giggle but failed as he feel on the floor**

ah ok tails i get it let get to work. NOW STOP YOUR LAUGHING YOU PONY BOY ASSHOLE.

**as tails was laughing his ass off at the sad looking tool anthony was on his way to see how the others were**

**as they arive at the base of a bit above emraled city the ship lande softly as anthony got to inuysahas room.**

hey inuyasha hows the room.**he asks as he was in the doorway**

well anth its good but i heard we are going to and i need to go with you to see the sword smith; he has a gift my dad wants me to have its a sword of strong and powerful abiltys; its my birth right but to tell ya something sessomaru was pissed to find out its mine.

haha that great but sure it will make it more fun for me.

(than saori hopes in) im going to no way am i staying you two and if i have to ill go myself saori said sternly

**in urison**ok saori you win you can come rather than you going out by yourself.

well ok saori,inuysaha get ready well leave in ten.

rodger that anthony in ten.

**now with the others sheeza, ty, mana,cream and silver and blaze**

hey shezdo you want to go check out the city; i heard emraled cityhas a very good climate and the palace there is so pretty.

i know blaze i wasnt going to stay here all day; i want to go check it out but the walk is going to be dam hard.

not as hard as you think. cream itterupted sheeza and blaze

whys that cream. blaze asked

well tails gave me this you should remeber them. **as she gave sheeza her keys**.

really but how i mean; how did tails bring the truck.

well ya sheeza; he brought it.

hey what you girls doing. silver said as he and ty were walking over.

well possum im going to talk the girls with me to emraled city; you buys want to come i just got my truck back

struth we'll go hey lets see if chi and goku want to go

well they already left remeber goku can fly pluse he can call the flying nimbus any where. what about saori?

no point in asking, my big sister is already going with anthony; and saori said i can't because i dont know how to be a big girl; man she just dont want me to grow up mana exclamied.

well lets see so its me and possum(ty),blaze,silver,cream,and are you coming mana.

sure i'll go i mean gives me something to do; oh and we need to get food to kagome said she will be the cook and drake said he'd do it to so we have cooks aint that cool.

yup thats cool so that makes 6 and that will fill my truck to almost the max but lets go.

**as they mad there way to the truck sheeza stoped them.**

before we go lets check out the fourbie a chevy truck of pure beautyful colors of orang and balck.

the others were in awe as the looked the truck over.

wow thats a pretty truck; mana remarked.

ok everyone in; if not hold on.

**the truck reved up and rumbeled its way down the ramp to the ground.**

thats a nice veiwof the city; hopfuly they have a nice guys look theres shadow and sonia but y is sonic and amy with them? hey guys you want a lift you can fit in the back theres a cab top and extra seats.

ok glady because these two cant run like me and sonic it will be easyer.

**so as they were on the way to town saori and anthony along with inuyasha were just leaving **

ok saori you ready to go for the hike up there because the genearl can't go up mountains.

ya anthony im ready but seems inuyasha isnt; i guess his mommy cant dress him so hes taking longer saori yelled

oh shut up im here iunyasha yelled back. as he walked in he was in a red kamono with no shoes.

so what do you guys think cool huh.

ah ya if you like kool-aid saori said.

ok saori you want to take it out side because-

ok enough you two lets just get to the mountain ok in one piece anthoiny yelled to them.

in urison fine as they pouted and walked to the door.

**anthonys pov**

**man first they tease each other then pout like 3 year olds man what have i gotten my self into.**

**now to kagome and drake**

so why are you in the kitchun with me when you could just goi with the others?

well i wanted to stay because in case theres a fight here with some creture or what ever theres a strong fighter.

oh ok ya what ever flots your boat.

what really im powerfull.

**well lets get back to anthony **

ok anth how do we find this guy i mean what does he look like.

well saori i just know hes at the top of the hill he lives alone and makes some amazing swords is what kaiser told me.

hey is that it there

as a small hut came in to view with a bigger hut behind it with a sigh totosihs sword of the masters.

wow thats pretty cool. ya well you young pups only see the tip of the ice burg.

as a mans voic was herad. could this be the sword master or just another enamy. find out next time


	5. Chapter 5

**ok lets start of with saori anthony and inuyasha.**

well you young pups going to say why your here; and why i should be concernd?

well for one im inuyasha; and my father is the demon dog lord inutisho and said you had his sword he said i being most like him im the next hier.

"wait you the great dog genearl's son; my now i look at you you look just like him as a young man.

**as he comes out of his hut the sword master looks like just a fible old man.**

well looks like your just a old man because your not what id expect.

well dog boy i have the sword you father left here; and you i have seen some where just who are you. as he pointed to anthony

well i dont know how; i mean i can't think of how.

well anth maybe hes refering to your ancester who came from planet vegeta.

idont know sir how long ago did you see this man.

well i seen him about 175 years ago because he said he wanted a sword of great power in fact; he was your father best friend you young pup.

wait really. then y didnt dad tell me.

maybe inuyasha he didnt rellize who i was; or he just didn't think we were related.

so can inuyasha get his sword or what; come on sir we are in a hurry.

well ok here i'll get it and yours as well.

**as he was on the way to the hut to retrive the swords.**

so anthony do you think this is worth it? i mean what do we know about this sword of dog boys here.

what was that saori! come on right here im not in the mood to be messed with.

oh ya doggie ears im so scared.

**anthonys pov **

_**oh god shut up **_

come on guys stop plese stop

FINE! (in urison)

**as the old man was on his way back he was carring three swords.**

here young pup your sword the tesiga the sword is activated when you fight to protect, here whaterver your name is the sword your ancestor had made because 50 years later he brought it back said hold it till some one of your discription came so its rightfuly yous, and you miss heres a sword called the gem buster

the swords were in order tesiga was rusty and the hilt was a bit rusted and the blade was micked up and not so strong looking; but in what totosigh said he got in his head about kagome in trouble and than the sword transfomed to a brilent whit sword looked like a fang and the hilt turned in to a furry hilt and it looked like it was quilt powerful.

the sword anthony got was called buster wind and when he pulled it out it looked like the tesiga but anthony did what inuysha did and it started to glow a bright gold than came out a look fang like blade but it still had the hilt from its orignanl form and it had a black and gold hilt and black wreping the handle.

saori got the gem buster the sword was in great shape long thin and strong it was so sharp it could cut tension and it had a white around the hendale and a gold hilt.

wow was the only things they could say. they were in quite awe

man this thing is sick i never seen anything else he saori you want to fight now or do you want to fight.

sure dog boy i'll fight you; so come on lets go!

**as they were looking at each other they just busted out laughing **

ok, saori im sorry ok haha.

ya its ok inu; im sorry to.

thank you lord sword master thank you for our gifts saori said as she bowed to show respect. hey you two do it or else.

ok thank you master.

thank you master.

well your welcome; but you see these swords are full of abilits that are quilte powerful as you grow and fight they will unlock new powers and grow more powerful such as you selfs. and they are going to be a great assiet.

well thak you sir but we must begoing it geting late and we will be back. saori said very politle

as they started on ther way back.

**and with drake and kagome**

so kagome do you really think im not strong?

no i don't t think your strong but-.

what was that; i think it came from outside.

lisen kagome you stay here; ill go outside. be right back.

as he made his way out he was outside and seen a red robot that looked like a big lobster.

_target found now destroy._

well i found my self a little fight k im ready. as he started to crack his fist the crabot made the first attack. but drake smothly dodged it and jumped back to a salf distance.

well guess ill gave to transform. ahhh ahh now!

and the dust went everywhere out came a blue drake and his color wasnt the only thing that changed.

_target has changed and now will destroy._

yah ok let see you grab me. as the robot attaked dreake jumped out of the way again no matter what it did it could not grab him.

ok now to finish you; as you seem worn out as he dashed to the bot and punched it in the face as it flew back he grabed the tail before he was flung and he did a move goku had taught him he did the famous dragon throw; as it flew he jumped up and threw about 10 ki blast and as got hit it landed and before his last attck he yelled Screaming Eagle's back and badass! as he flew at it with his soccer king attack were he trated it like a soccer ball wich finale destroyed it as the picecs fell lkie rain.

ah robo rain never gets bad; ahah so much fun.

**just then knuckels and rough came out.**

hey hon what was that?

i dont know rough; i mean dont know ask drake hes right over there.

hey drake hon what happend?

oh hey rough, knucs nothing just some robo ass.

oh man i feel alseep and i miss everything.

ah hey what were you two doing in the same room anyways.

a wild blush came on both there faces.

NOTHING JERK! as rough and knucs ran off.

haha. man thos two are easy; i wounder when the othres will be dinners almost done.

yo drake hey drake. saori yelled as she ran down the path hey dude shs said as she high fived him.

hey saori whats up; and wheres the others?

oh i dont know i just could't wait look what i got; its a sword and its called the gem buster and and aint it just sweet i meanlook at it!

hey saori what the hells the big deal with ditching us; imean we turn around and puff your gone. yelled anthony as him and inuyasha made there ways down.

man did everyone gget a sword? because if they did wheres mine.

no drake not everyone got one ill explain later lets just get dinner im starved; hey look thers the forbie. and hey i see goku too so i'll see you later i want to get food first see ya.

hey wait up anthony i'm hungry too. inuyasha yelled and as did everyone else. as they carryed groceres and other supples.

**AS THEY WERE SITTHING DOWN TO A NICE DINNER**

kagome had made ham greens and other nice everyone was there chowing down.

hey anthony me and kaiser just finished the tracker; for the parts of the weapon and seems the first one is in the palace.

sppeking of palace anthony me and poussom had a talk with the princess seems she has had some problems and i think you should check it out.

ya sure and is she to expact me shezza or what?

well she awaits you call; cool.

cool ill be there got that guys we will clean out this palace and help the princess; so got that our first find and we will find it together as friends got it. and sonic i want you to team with me before anything else so tommoro morning we leave bright and eraly.

**ok hope you like this its only 5 36 am after watching my brothers and sisters so if you dont then got to hell jk but i hope you like it later **


	6. Chapter 6

**back to were we left off. shazza had just told antony that the princess of the orchid palace. and we start the next day to get to the adventure**

you guys all ready? i want a move on i want to get to the palace alraedy anthony yelled.

ya dude im ready sonic replied.

oh hey sonic how did you get there; i mean oh never mind just get in the genaral lee alright.

alright tell the others i have shotgun; because they snuez they lose.

hey no you dont sonic i got shotgun inuyasha yelled.

as he ran down the hallway to the cargo hold were the genaral and the fourbe were being held.

as inuyasha ran past anthony the last three anthony wanted for his six man team was shadow,ty and knuckles were walking down the hall.

hey guys get in the car; because were are driving i dont feel like running.

ya but anthony didnt you ask kaiser to come; because he said he was he wanted to use the tracker for the first part of the weapon.

what? i didn't ask him to come why can't we just look?

well for one anthony i dont feel right leaving you alone; you guys need a ace in the hole just in case.

**as a vote the otheres said this**

hey anthony we dont mind i mean hes powerful; and i dont think you guys have master those swords yet ether sonic exclamied.

**in defeat anthony said**

ok guys but the genearl lee has no more room and ; well i dont think its right to make him fly.

well anthony i can fly; also why not take the forbie its a car you modified.

ya i did; but its not mine because its shazzas. and i don't think ty has the keys do you?

well mate i dont; but i can ask shaz for the keys. hold on guys be right back.

**anthonys pov**

**i can't get over how i have to wait i should have gone myself oh well.**

hey guys i got the keys! shazza said as long as you drive anthony.

well ok? one question your girlfriend don't let you drive

i don't know anth; i guess she thinks your a good driver.

hey anthony why cant i come? as mana and saori came down the hall

well for one mana it could be dangerus; and i dont think you should its just us guys ok and right now we are taking the fourbi because theres more room.

well ok can i just have a hug? come on anthony before you go.

fine ok then will you be happy.

yes she repiled but there is another resone.

as she was hugging him she pulled his keys out of his pocket.

well later you two; come on guys as they got in to the fourbi and pulled out down the ramp.

hey mana why did you let him leave so easy? unless you didn't did you.

yup sis i have his keys. sad part is he never notices and hes the one that worries about me huh.

as they they shared a sisterly laugh.

come on go get amy and sazza,sonia were going to follow them.

but little sis; you dont have a licene.

ya well i have driven the genearl lee many times in the past two years hes had it.

well good to see mom and dad never found out.

well sis go get them i'll start the genearl.

**back to the fourbi**

hey anthony so how is it driveing my girlfriend's truck huh.

well ty not as powerful as the genaral lee; but its good i didn't want to much power because well shazza can work on it too shes a good mechanic too.

i know that mate but well you understand; oh and your going to take this right and go down the long road to that red brick palace; than pull to the gate and honk three times then the secret lock will open.

wait secret lock to the gate? what kinda lock is that.

well its protected by a magic barrier to keep out what she called the gorilabot or something.

wait what is it a robot? if it is she didnt say anything like that but she did sound cute.

um you might be surpised; just pull in to that spot next to the limo.

ok parked lets get out **as they got out shadow,sonic,inuyasha,knuckles,ty and anthony were waiting in a fine manner as they awaited the princess; kaiser just kinda walked up like he didnt give a shit.**

**the doors opened to reviel a young lion girl with a dress of lether and neckleaces of gold as she walked down the steps she pushed her blond hair from her eyes.**

**hello **you must be anthony; your friends told me much about you they say you a strong fighter. and i hope you can help free this palace for i fear they will hurt my people and i'd sooner die than allowe that.

well your highness id be much honored to help you but i have a question.

oh yes you picec of the tool or weapon that your friends were telling me about; here it was a someting my family had found as they were expading the land; for more homes and food and parks.

well your highness i am the expert on this subject kaiser said as he took the picec of what looked like a large gem.

yup this here is the main control its a gem that was only found on planet vegeta; look see the rainbow of colors and the size but no is a very tough gem to can't be destroyed at all.

well ok gald thats the power source. and now thats done please come in i want to discuss more on the subject.

**as they were following the princess we join mana and the others.**

well sis you ready because we can leave now theres no why they will find out we followed them.

ya ya i know saori look what i got on its anthonys fighting outfit its big but i made it fit.

as she walked down in orange pants and boots along with a blue belt and the orange shirt with the blue under shirt.

well sis you made that so tight you can see how big a chest you have haha.

**blusing **ok saori thats enought.

oh saori stop teasing she looks good.

thanks amy; and saori its the only way i could make it fit.

its ok i'mjust joking im use to you wearing loose shirts sis; now come on we have friends to protect; man where would they be with out us.

well not around i mean we controle them; so if we wern't around than thats it sonia said.

ok well let the girls team kick there butts; right

**in urison** RIGHT!

lets go as mana climed in the general lee. um mana why did he weld the doors again?

well you do that to a raceing car for safety sake.

why did anthony do it he dont race; does he?

well ya hes racing the genearl. hes always at the track beating his own times.

cool but why is own times?

i dont know saori but lets get to it.

**as she started the engine all 595 horses came out as she reved it she got a wide grin.**

**as the genearl pealed out drake haurd it and awoke to find both cars gone **

oh crap i missed it oh well next time.

**now back to the boys as they were seate at the main table.**

oh you see the thing is like a giant gorilla but its like a robot but at the same time just nasty and a horriable moster; he has sent word if i dont marry the man in charge my people will be killed to day at 12 noon.

WAIT 12 NOON thats in 3 hours sonic yelled out.

yes sonic its why i wanted you to come so soon; and i want whats best for my people; so at 12 noon if you have not found a thing i will not be mad for i am a future queen so i must do whats right.

but you must see me and sonic here are super sonic speedsters and the red guy knockes walls down and the guy in red can track for hes half dog demon and the guy in orange the tasmanian tiger and guy there are stong as well you have nothng to fear sahdow rensured her.

as anthony stood up he looked at them and said you guys know what must be done. we will begain now so we can do it faster; inuyasha and ty you come with me shadow you go with knuckles and sonic lets spilt up kaiser you can do what ever i trust you.

thanks anthony i will. later as they all walked off in difrent directions to see or find any clues for the calpret.

**so as they set off what or who is in charge and i hope you like it and to infinty sorry man you will be in the next main adventure. but if you like it inbox me if you have any fav charactors tell me and ill put them in well hope this is good later**


	7. Chapter 7

**now before you begin i have speeling errors so ya i warned ya and hope you enjoy and i own nothing but my ocs**

**as we left off the guys had split up antony,ty and inuyasha were group one in charge of north wing shadow, sonic and knucles were in charge of the west wing of the palace while kaiser was in charger off what ever he wanted.**

now with team 1

"ok anthony what do we have to look for"

well inuyasha i dont know but well find out when we will.

"ya mate cool we will find it but she said it attacks the palace right"

"ya i know but what you getting at ty" inuyasha wounder

well the thing i think is that maybe its a person that lives and works here; where exactly is the basemant" ty asked

"well i think princess ocrhid said its down the hall that passes the pool witch is on the west wing; but lets look here than well see the others and as a group we'll be together but kaiser i dont know where he could be.

welll ya i guess your right; we'll be stronger as a team so lets just go down this hall carefuly. now lets move.

right as they were walking the why to the basement tean 2 was on there way also

hey shadow do you know what we are looking for sonic said in a annoyed tone.

"no sonic i don't but i'm pretty sure well find what we are looking for soon right knuckle.

"ya right shad we will but what exaclty could his real motive could be; like why marr her i know shes pretty and kind but what will he gain?"

"wow knucklehead that was pretty inteligent."

"funny shadow; well see what is the main plan. later i think its some nerd that works here that cant talk to the princess or-

hes an asshole shadow replied.

well i doubt that shadow but what ever; hey don we have commuicators in our watches?

"ya your right tails gave them to us before at dinner yesterday.

ya your right hey anthony do you read copy read".

""**then anthonys watch turned to a speeker with this**

"hun ya sonic i hear ya"

"cool well do you have any leads yet we dont have much time"

"well we have nothing man i wish we came earlyer oh well; right now we are heading for the basement because thats an original place huh."

"ya i know what you mean; but cool well meet up in about ten right?"

"ya dude ten"

"rodger"

**as they were walking kaiser was on his own brakethough.**

huh seems that the main person is in this building i wounder where that pony boy basterd is; could it be he hids in the basement perhapes i should use the sonic screwdriver to scan the building.

**as he pulled the sonic screwdriver out he pressed a button and a small screen apperad and sent a beam of light around the room.**

_scan has found a life source under building; with many robot souches underneth where you stand; that scan reviled a secret door to your right please take door down to find source._

hm seems i'll take the secret door.

**as kaiser was knocking on the wall he hit something as the wall went up to show a stair case.**

well here i go. as he decende the stairs the door shut.

**as the girls pull up they run in side.**

hey mana wait up! we have to find the princess! sonia protested as they kept running

"no sonia i have a bad feeling and i dont want to leave anthony by himself"

**saoris thoughts **

_i know how she feels shes worried that somethings going to happen; but as long as i have gem i'll help her and protect the others for we are all friends and thats why she is so worked up._

**back to main story.**

WAIT YOU GIRLS! yelled the princess as they ran past they stoped dead in there tracks.

"if your looking for the boys they each split up and if the kept going in that direction they would reach the basement; but also why are here?

"well your highness its just were have people we care about and well possum i mean ty means the world to me; i, we care about them so we came to help.

"i undrestand i feel the same for my people come we will go to the basement; for i have only one person down there; but he is the rolay scientist but he said no one is permted down there.

"well you see we can take the elavator down follow me please. princesse said fomaly

**as they walked to the lobay the princesse pressed a picture of what looked like her a little girl and pressed the wall in and a door with a elavater.**

come please as they entererd it. the princess pussed basement.

**to the guys.**

hey anthony you readdy as there prepared to bust the door down. he charged frist but didnt expect a stair case as he fell all the why down and then hit the floor with a thud

OUCH THAT FUCKING HURT!

well anthony thats what you get for busting the door as the guys walked down laughing all the way.

FUCK YOU GUYS.

**to kaiser we find him in a room of super computers and many many robots of many sizes and shapes.**

seems like i'm in a scince fiction movie.

_and seems like your going to be destroyed in your movie._

as a big build lion walked out of the shadows.

and seems you woun't be in the second movie im sure.

"well seems you don't have a chance to beat me for you build means nothing to me"

"i must say you are strong but im not going to fight you"

"then how were you going to stop me"

well like this as he pulled a romotcontrol out of his pocket and pressed the main button; as ten robots of large bear robots came out.

well nice very nice pony boy but watch this as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and ponited it at the bots.

you want to fix a screw or something; or are you just out of your mind.

well watch this. as he pressed the button the sonic screwdriver sent out a wave link of energy and then the robot heads started to spin and than

BOOM!

what happend to my creations.

"well they have been stoped pony boy"

"well seems i'll have to use this as he jumped to attack with a coceled saber. but with a chtang meet kaisers saber.

"wait how did you have a saber; wait is that your screwdriver but how?

"well yes my sonic screwdriver is a very powerful tool and can do most thing i want.

as the man looked at kaiser he ran out of the room as kaiser followed.

HEY YOU BETTER SLOW DOWN AND BE KNOCKED THE HELL OUT.

**as the guys were were looking around anthony felt the surge in power.**

wait was that kaiser; guys kaisers down this way come on maybe he found something.

**as the guys were bolting down the hall to the direction of kaiser the girls jaust happend to be geting out of the elevator to be run down by the guys.**

boom as they hit the floor.

as anthony got up he seen mana on the gound.

WHAT the hell are you girls here for; we are on the chase of the suspect.

(as mana got up she was plenty pissed) WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A RESOND TO YELL AT ME ASSHOLE I CAME BECAUSE YOUR TO DAM RECKLESS YOUR 17 AND I HAVE TO BABY SIT YOU!

OH YA WELL MAYBE I'D BE BETTER OF WITH OUT YOU TO PROTECT; YOU COULD'T FIGHT YOUR WAY OUT OF A WET PAPERBAG!

**by this time the others had picked them selfs up and were walking to find kaiser. so ty yelled hey were leaveing **

wait we'll be there come on you asshole.

sure mana ill be right there.

"hey pussom your not mad are ya"

na shazza im glad my lucky charms here. as he winked to her she blused and smiled.

"you feel the same right sonikku?"

ya amy i feel the same as sonic smiled.

as they reached a door the princess reached out and pressed a mark on the door and it opend as they enterd they seen kaiser sword fighting with a strage man.

"YO KAISER you need help."

**just then the princess called the man simba is that you?**

**the man looked up and was shoked to see the princess **

jenny i, its not what it looks like

**(With tears) **than what is it then!

"well its so i can do this. as he ran to a patch of ground as a robot came out of the ground. and grabed the princess.

"hey simba what are you doing; and are you the one that sent the robots to destroy our people no it wasn't me it was-

than with a metal smack simbas robot fell to the ground as he and jenny the princess hit the ground; the others looked up to see a large black scoropion bot

the bot came down a bit and a dark bear like creture came out.

see princess your little boy friend there; he helped me as long as i didn't kill you; i am lord alcatraz the new ruler of this country.

"wait he helped you build these to save me why?"

"well i really love you and what would you jenny want with a man like me just a common man what would you ever want with me."

" i care about you two and i wanted to tell you i loved you i just was shy even i a princesse can be shy as she crawled to him and kissed him. as the kissed alcatraz saw an poening and went for it.

good bye you star crossed lovers and he hit the button the scoripobot shoot a ponited end at the two as that was happening anthony jumped in to battale yelling

BUSTER WIND as he unshed his sword he spun and deflected the projectile right back at him.

"force shiled" as the robot was shilded

anthony landed and looked up.

he you something has to be said you are completly heartless how could you do something like this to them and there country; my friends and family mean everything and well if you could do something like that WELL IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

and with this outburst anthonys rage hit max as a gold flame like arua enclsed him his hair stoud on end and his eyes changed to a engaged green and withh this kaiser looked and replied.

anthony has finally undrstude what he really is he is a super sayain.

and as he looked down the fear could be seen in alcatrazs eyes. well golden boy meet your doom as he called the final parts of his arsanal the final three of his four

one a larger gorila with thick arms and large shiz

two was a just a dragon bot and third was a large gorila with an orange color.

as they watched them adsemble mans walked up yo the blue gorila bot and yelled

im right here come at me!

"MANA ARE YOU CRAZY SAORI YELLED FRATICLY"

the bot raised its hand and mashed down and with admazment mana moved away in time and ran up its arm and kicked it right in the mouth and than jumped down and landed with a perfict dismount and witch gave sonic time to trasform to super sonic and chaos blast right tho its chest as it feel mana turnd around and winked at anthony.

"wow she is just perfect anthony though"

which than the dragon attacked them from behind as anthony seen this he went for them but he seen ty throw his lassorang and grab the head of the dragobot and as it was held it shazza grab on to ty to hold it down and shadow went super as he grabed amy and throw her to use her super piko piko hammer to nail it right in the head as it fell inuyasha yelled TESIGA as he swung his sword to cut it down the middle and with a bang his dragobot fell and then the orange bot attacked saori and sonia used a strong rope from tys lassorang to trip the large bot and with that as it hit the ground kaiser used his sonic screwdriver till its blown the head and as they fell knuckles and rouge proteced jenny and simab alcatraz looked at them then anthony and than tryed to fly away but kaiser telaported he was in the way of the bot he then punched it back dow and than super sonic and shadow chaosed burst it back and as it came into range

anthony fired his kamehamaha and as the energy burst out it to complety destroyed alcatrz and his scopionbot.

anthony slowy came down and turned back to nomal and as did the others.

kaiser came over, well seems you have leard how to triger you super sayian transformation.

"yes kaiser i have and it was my emotions if i can use thatto my advantiage and grow more powerful. as he keacked his knuckles

"yes you will tommorro we will begin training in the room desiged to do it in i will push you to your limits; you will learn new technices and difrent powers you have.

"thanks kaiser i wount let you down and with that they all walked back to the top of the palace.

"HEY mana just a quick question how did you get here?"

"well i just borrowed your car; i put gas back into it"

"YOU DID WHAT MANA? why would you do that."

"well i was worried about you; i just wanted to make sure you were ok; but you got to addmit i look good huh. as she stricked a pose

"ya you look real good as he said it slyly and sential that it sent shivers up manas neck.

hey love bird come on were going home. sonic yelled.

"i wanted to say thank you for your help my friends for without you i would have never found my true love and my husben the king!"

"yes jenny i will as long as i have you;and thank you and i hope you have a fair jouney"

"we will later you to play nice anthony said as they departed.

and as they left the princess jenny orchid and her next king simba the lion. they made there why back to the ship and to a nice dinner. and to relax they all got together in th game room of the ship and played games and get ready for tommorors events wich will be god i tell you know.

**holy crap i just wrote the longest chapter ever well hope you like it and i hope you have a nice day for my fave hometown team football team won and now to the afc game here we go steelers! here we go**


	8. Chapter 8

**as we recap anthony and the gang saved princess jenny and her new suter simba her ture love and next king and as we start to day is anthony and kaisers training.**

hey kaiser where are you. anthony grumbled

"right here " as he taped anthony on his shulder, he jumped back."

"OK ENOUGH YOU ASSHOLE STOP DOING THAT"

"fine anthony i'll stop; but you ready for the traning."

"ya come on were going now." as anthony and kaiser enterd the wierd room kaiser turned to him and said.

"be prepared anthony for this will push you beynod your current limits; for this room was built by me and tails which fastforwerds time so a set time of 12 hours will be equle to one whole year of trainging"

"WHAT YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING? really a whole year huh."

"yes a whole year and i hope your ready because we begin now!"

as they are woking on there traning we begin with ty as he is going to take a little trip.

"ok now im ready i can go to the forest to look for my new boomerang."

"you ready possum i got the fourbi all tuned and ready to go."

"right shaz lets get a move on; i dont want to be all day"

as they were heading to the cargo bay shazza stoped ty.

"ty i want you to know i love you and i could not deal loseing you; i can never replace you for i would never be able to anyways."

"no worrys shaz i woun't leave you i promise." as they kissed they made there why back to the truck. as shazza started the truck they pulled down the ramp off to the west to the rain forest for tys new boomerang.

going down the path to the forest they were looking for a good song on the radio when the song friends forever came on.

"hey poussom this is our song huh haha"

"yup and its pretty- what what is that look shazza its a wild fire get over ther now we got to stop it!"

"HUH YOU GOT IT POUSSOM" as she turned the wheel fast she than went of the path to the source of the fire as they pulled in to a clearing it was uber fire frills.

"shazza you wait here" as ty jumped from the truck and ran to the uber fire frills he quickly got his frosterang and froze teo of the three as the third attacked he spun around and got it from be hid as it froze in its tracks.

"hey you basterds why would you attack this forest all the animals could be hurt!"

"hold on poussom i'll help." but not before she radio inuyasha to come help because of his keen nose he'd find the animals that could be hiding. so inuyasha got the mesage and got kagome and saori to help but they would need time to reach ty and shazza.

"shaz stay in the fourbi you dont have frostarangs or the hydro bunyip."

ya well- but before she could finish she was grabed by a fourth uber fire frill."

"HEY LET HER GO OR ILL KNOCK YOU TO THE NEXT WORLD"

"well you are not in the position to make demands."

"please dont hurt her"

"well if you want her to live you better give your life or her life chose"

as ty looked at her he could see shazza telling him not to give in but he just couldn't lose her as his rangs hit the ground a fifth frill came up behind him.

"well seems you have chosen to give your life how stupid on your part"

"TY dont please don't if i lose you i'd died along with you pleas- ooowwww she screamed as the frill tighted its grip as he looked up at them.

"please dont hurt her anymore" as he looked at her the tears in her eyes said it all.

"now time to kill him" as the frill prepared it sent its lage hand down to kill ty and as shazza looked away she didnt see saori jump in and block the frils hand as ty looked up he seen saori.

"SAORI?"

"ya ty its me"

'but what about sha-" but before he could as a flash of red jumped up from somewher in the fire as he cut the arms from the frill holding shazza as the arms fell so did the frill and shazza and with that ty ran to shazza and saori pushed the frill back and as it feel a arrow flung past saoris head in to the frill to destroy the frill as kagome was there and as the fire raged.

"shazza i thought i might never see you again" as ty held her so close she couldnt brearth.

"its ok poussom i thought the same thing with tears in her eyes"

"Now to get that basterd" but the man steped out of the fires and said sorry but not no for i must reture to my base in rockbell see ya kiddes lateras he flew away.

'TY THERS time lets get him"

"no lets just stop this fire" as he thrown his frostarangs but were to no use in the rageing fire. as they hudled together the were haveing a hard time brething and the fire was getting bad.

as shazza fell coughing ty held on to her as the fires got worst but just then a strong blue burst of energy pushed the fires back to completly put them out.

as they looked up ty yelled that was the kamahamaha! is that anthony?

"no just me" as goku as came out of the shadows.

"goku you came just in time" saori jumping for joy.

"cool glad but what hapend?"

as ty filled him in goku got really pissed

"HOW COULD HE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT BUT THAT SEEMS SO LOW"

"i know dude but we got to get shazza to the ship she needs looked at"

"hey i'll take her i can jump the rest of the why you guys driver." as inuyasha helped shazza up and jumped back to the ship tys emotions flird."

HOW could i let that happen if only i was stronger and i even lost the wood for the new rang that basterd burned the red gum trees DAMMIT!.

saori walked over"dont beat your self ty its no ones fault."

"ya its mine and mine only"

**SMACK **as she slaped ty and grabed him around his throt.

"NOW YOU STUPID ASS YOU BETTER STOP NOW OR I'LL DO IT AGAIN!"

"ok stop i'm fine"

"we are friends ty i feel bad two but tails has a lot of smarts upstairs so she'll be fine come on i'll drive" as they enterd the truck ty just looked down and didn't say a word till they got back in which he ran out of the truck to the med-ward of the ship.

"SHAZZA how are you please be ok" as he ran in the room right in to shazza.

"shazza oh my god your ok"

"ya ty im fine and im glad your here as she kissed him.

what was that for ty said slyly.

wich sent shivers up her spine as he got closer and they were just about to-

hey glad your good inuyasha said as he got them off gaurd as they banged heads.

ow that looked painful inuyasha joked. but as he seen what was going to happend he knew they were pissed as he looked at them he bolted to some where before they really got pissed.

**ty and shazza**

as ty began to slowly kiss her again as they feel on to the bed as he slowly had gained cotrol of her mouth and grabed her brest and slowly beagen to rub it as her nipple went hard she began to moan as ty forced her shrit over her head as her pair of 34cs fell out.

"hum no bra the why i like it" as he lened down began to un der her pants with one hand as she did the same to him as she pulled his member out of his pants as she began to strok it up and down with caused him to purr as he stoped playing with her

"well pussom my turn" as she undid his pants as to show his 8 inces of man hood as she bengan to lick up and down as ty grabed her head and pushed a little and as he kept going shazza got up and sat on his member and rid her self of her cherry with a loud scream but that turned it to pure bilis as she went up and down ty changed potitions as he begain to thrust in and out very fast and powerful as the yelled at the climax and fell on to the bed with tred pants

"thanks poussom for protection me" as they shared a passionet kiss

**end of lemon**

as he ran passed saori to outside he was greeted by a all to unforgetable vocie.

"hello little brother" as inuyasha turned around he seen sesshomaru.

'sesshomaru but why are you here?" well i have come to test you and see the true power of tessiga and see if you have unlocked the wind scar yet.

WHAT the hell is the windscar

"well i guess i'll have to teach you" as he flew at inuyasha on instinced he pulled the tessigia out of its shet and commendes the fight.

"what the fuck are you doing"

"we are fighting and to activet the true power of the sword you must beat me and bust the tensiga and reach the full extent.

"ok fine we'll fight and i'll beat you"

as they flew at eachother inuyasha swang first but sess jumed back and swang but inuyasha ducked but went to punch him in th gut as he spun around sess dodged again but as he he drew the tokigin with his other hand and swang it down but he moved to the right and it was just a barrage of swing after swing and as they tired the jumped back

"huff huff had...enough...already."

"NO i just have to swing with this because your tired" as he flew at him inuyasha with the last of his srength he swung at them busting the tennsaiga and with that sesshomaru vanished.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND?"

"well you busted the tennsaiga and gaind the power and abilitys of the sword and i will tell you more later for i wish to fight you baby bother and i hope to fight you to prove who is the strongest of our fathers children.

"fine i'll be glad to you duchebag."

"haha still the same well tatta for now" as he walked away he feel to his butt.

"huff huff that sucks i need to training of mine own" as he looked at the tessiga.

"hey dude why you on the ground?"

"HUH oh hey silver"

"OH hey silver man you mad or something." no i just well i seen my brother.

"wait your brother y where is he"

"he left but he wants to fight me and made me bust my dads other sword to help the tessiga gain more power; man i just dont know what to do"

"man that suckes but at least you guys had a full day huh"

"ya three nut jobs in a row; i wish drake went yesterday insted of me but oh well"

"hah well at least its 7:43 at least so lets get ready to leave for rockbell tommoro"

"ya i know and that basterd i'll kill him"

"oh well come i want to see ty if shazzas ok"

inuyasha looked back and felt he let siver see what they are doing as he collectgd his thoughts as he walked back to the ship. and as usal they just went to there roomes and at 9 o'clock

the time room's door opend to revile a battle damaged kaiser and anthony.

**well what kind of powers did anthony acchive and what has changed and how will it efect his abiltys and why would sesshomaur want inuyasha to grow stronger and what else lies in the next chapter and sorry infinity warrior but i will write chapter 9 later and for all those that read this or fave this send me ideas if you want for a fave charactor or anime apper sp till then later**


	9. Chapter 9

**so as we begin they had a very full day of saveing a princess and finding one part of the weapon and saveing shazza so as we start this chapter tails had punched in the location of rockbell located in japan and for ty to find the basterd that hurt shazza and we will see the true test of what powers or technices anthony learned.**

"tails when will we arive i want that robed assholes head on a silver plater"

kaiser has just walked in and put a hand on tys shoulder" ty you must think of finding him frist for he could be anywhere you don't even know what he lookes like; he for all we know mayor of this town."

"i know kaiser its just; i'll get him i promise and hopefuly get one more member of thoes guys who want the weapon" as kaiser looked at him he turned away "i know but just know im here to help to; i guess you guys grew on me and now i must talk to anthony" as he laughed and walked to have a talk with anthony.

"ty i hope you know you got all of us and well shes our friend as well but one question what were you and shazza doing in the med room?" ty then got a bit red in the face and replied "well shaz need to see my bruse and i screamed is all; well i got to go later" as ty walked out of the room very emberused.

"hahaha i know what they were doing but ty must have not wanted any one to hear but it did sound good ahah" as tails got out of his chair he went to the loud speeker to addnouce there addrive "well guys we are going to get to rockbell in about twenty so get ready to do what ever exsplore or look for the robed guys or shoping that is all"

with that mana had got dressed in the orange abd blue outfit of anthonys with added things like a smaller orange shirt but ont to small to show any thing and a shorter slevved bule shrit to hid everything else. "hey sis you look like anthony".

"oh hey sis well you see i will fight with you guys because you know i have a black belt, in karata,ti gitsu and a marthal arts expert; so you should know im just as good a fighter you are" as they shared smiles saori placed her hand on her sisters shoulder "i know sis its just i want you to becare full; because you don't know anything like anthony does or goku so just stay with me ok i'll be ready in a sec".

so as the ship landed saori and mana went in to town ty went with drake,shadow,silver and sonic to find clues as ty was so set no one could stop him not even shazza. anthony,inuyasha and goku were to go to see the mayor to see if he knew anything. as the others stayed in case of back up for blaze and sonia wanted to go on the adventure but they were asured later.

"so sis were are we going to go"

"beats me mana because this town is like big city with small town" as she was looking she seen some thing that got her eye. "hey mana look rockbell automail."

"so whats that mean saori?"

"it means oh just followe me" as she ran up the dirt road leading out of the city to the lagre house and knoced oh the door.

as the door opened to have a long haired blonde girl with blue eyes in a one picec mechanics outfit with the top half off and tied in a knot with only a tube top on

"may i help you becasue at rock bell auto mail we happly help any person regardles of pay for who deserves to go thought life with out limbs"

'ya you can help us im saori miller and this is my sister mana miller; we are looking for clues of a red eyed man" as she asked the blonde girl froze and than a loud yell was herd. "WAIT YOU ARE YOU ASKING A BOUT A TAN MAN WITH A MARK ON HIS FACE WITH RED EYES AND WHITE HAIR. as a meddium size teenaged boy came running up to the door. as saori seen he was wareing a red loon hoodie and all black but he didnt seem to bother and after she seen a large suit of amror was running as well.

"winnry are they talking about scar the state alcamist killer" as he was out of breath. "no ed i don't think its the same man or is" as she asked saori "well im not to sure mind if we come in to disscuse this matter" not at all winnry replied as they all enterd the large house and work shop.

as we enter the house they all sit down"so miss saori hod do you know this man?"

"well i don't know if it was him but the eyes were red and evil looking" as saori begain from the start of the adventure to presnt day

"wow you guys have a reall cool live; you see im a state alcamist and i can only go to eurup or stay here in japan"

"well whats a state alcamist?" asked mana "well a state alcamist is a person that can fix or build things with there hands with what they call a transmutation circle"

"but there are the ones that don't need one like my brother ed" replied the amror. as saori looked at it curiosed got the best of her as she removed the hemit before the amror could do anything."hey is this amror hunted by your dead brother or is this that alcame stuff?"

"wait you guys arn't scared"

"no why would we be we have seen some scarey crap and we just started" as winnry looked up "you see there mother had died and there dad was gone so my grandma took them in along with me; you see we were childhood friends and as time went on they had a teacher and she taught them well; then tryed to bring there mother back but what it made was a monster and the rule of the whole thing took al's body the rule of eqality of the fair trade and to get his soul back ed gave up his left leg and right arm so he sealed his soul in to the armor and here they are five years later.

as saori heard the story she couldn't think of what she'd do i she lost mana; not even what anthony would do he'd go insane and kill the person resposable. "ya well thats touching and i hope you find a way to fix it."

"there is and well i know it the phlosiphers stone able to fix anyof this"

"so this scar person where is the last time you seen him? and where could he be hiding" well ed replied he could be anywhere in town the phone is going to ring when the scoutes find him and when that-

ring ring the phone rang as ed got up to answer it

hello

yes

ok but where

so than thats my mission

got ya i'll capture and report in understood

bye cournal mustang.

"that cournal mustang" ya it was ed and now we hed to the sewers it appers that he has a undergroung base the scouts followed him and called before you know

"ya i do brother so lets get to it"

"hold it me and my sister are going to; if this is the same guy i want to rough him up a bit for hurting my friend shazza and almost killinh her and ty"

"fine but you have to stay close come on well hed the back way and chatch him by surprise. as they were leaveing we join ty and the others

"TY slow up man we are going around town to find him; so lets check around the square thats the melding polt of every city.

"ya drake i know but where is that exactly."

well you could just get a map yelled sonic as he pointed at the small rac of mapes and torest booklets labled help center.

"oh ya that would help" as ty walked up scraching his head he pulled one down ad ponited in that direction. as they walked to the sqaure sonic was the frist to as around and silver went with shadow somewhere as ty and drake stayed at the center asking around.

oh well never find this guy ty gumbled. as a man with long green hair and strange outfit with no shoes just things on hi feet as he introduced him self

"hello were you talking about the man eith red eyes right?"

as ty looked at drake he replied well ya but we don't know more than he was here in rockbell and that he was waiting for us. "well i know he went in to the sewer you can find the right why in the north so i hope you find him; also he has a friend in a red hoodie and a large guy in amror"

"thanks mate" as ty began to get the others the man stoped him again. "bu the way the name is rath later" as he walked away he jsut vanished in the people so ty got the others and was heading for the north tunnel.

as they make there why across town we join anthony and the others in root to town hall.

"so anthony i got the guys senet and i smell it and it keeps getting stronger as we head for the mayors office"

"thats great inuyasha just as long as we get there and find something" as they get to the building they see no ones there as they look for the mayors room inuyasha pickes the scent up again.

"hey anthony thats the scent it smells of dead people and graveyard dirt" as goku opened the door a beautful woman with long brown hair and a fain complextion was seated in the seat acting as if nothing is going on.

as she looked up inuyasha seen here eyes as he unshed tessigai he had it inches away from the womans thort.

"TALK NOW WHY DO YOU SMELL OF DEATH AND GRAVEYARD SOIL!"

"heheh seems his friends have arived you see i am lust and i have been waiting for you i have cleared it out for your addrive and i hope you enjoy your fight for that that secret passage to go to the sewer to see scar and i hope you ghave fun as she dove out the window and ran away.

as inuyasha looked to anthony and goku anthony was the frist to speck. "so you rady if not stay i want that basterd" as anthony enterd inuyasha and goku nodde and followed thought the tunnel.

we check back on mana and saori as they follow ed and al.

"hey brother do you think it has been scar because the recent deaths have been very diffrent" ed looked up and with a not so sure look he looked at his brother "im not sure al your right its a diffrent m.o.d and i think your right but untill we get to-

**HOLD IT YOU BUNCH OF RIFRAF.**

as they looked up a man with long hair and sharp teeth spoke "you seem to be after scar well i woun't let you for i have to stop you" as he claped his hands about fiftteen men appeared and were so lifeless.

"as saori looked she asked "ed what the hell are these things"ed repiled "well saori they are lifeless corpes." as they got closer ed claped his hands together and pulled a spear from the ground and attacked frist as he cut two up the turned to dust as all attacked the others with a huge shled with a boomerang effect as it took out eight of them then saori took one out and did mana did the same so only one was left.

as saori stated very prouldy "thtas it well you seem to be really bad at your job" as she was laughing a hiden couroes ran up to saori but ed and al were to slow and befor she knew saori would have been stabed stright thought but mana jumped in front of her to save her big sis but as the courpes looked at her and relize she wasnt the targert he yanked the sharp objetc right out of her as she fell to her knees

MANA NO YOU MOTHER FUCKER! as she ran up and punched him in the gut and sent a ki blast to elialate him as she destryed hi she ran to mana and seen a large hole with a lot of blood on her sisters chest close to her heart but under the brest line.

"saori is that you" yes mana its me please i cnat lose youi what will me or even anthony do!

"well sis im sorry but i as she fell asleep" as saori looked at here only sister saori felt a fire a strong fire and with this rage she got a flash back to anthony the frist time he transformed and it was because a guy held the school uo and here inuyasha as a kid anthony losted and with this vision saori started yell and with this a huge flash of golden light as she trandsofmed to a SUPER SAYIAN as she stood she looked at her sister still bearly breathing she stood with long golden hair that replace her black hair and green eyes to replace her brown eyes as she was like a flash and knocke the main guy in to the celling and as he fell back down she hit hi again and as he fell the thrid time she grabed him around the throut and slamed him in every wall and as he was covered in blood she started to pund him in to the groung crying.

"HOW DARE YOU YOU PICEC OF SHIT FUCKING ASS WIPE DIED" as she keep pounding his face in to the ground as she said this one is for mana as she punched him again she got up and ran to man and pulled here shirt up to see the wound better and as she was trying to hold preesue ed ra up and puhed saori out of the way.

"SAORI I GOT IT SHES STILL ALIVE I CAN HEAL HER" as he claped his hands a lager beam of light appared and when he pulled his hands away her shirt was up enough ed looked and turned red and jumped back.

"as mana awoke she sat up and looked around and seen saori with golden hair as she start to stand she seen her sister the super sayian.

"saori your a sayian than that means so am i right" she asked as if nothing happend.

as saori had tears in here eyes she ran to her sister and huged her so tight.

sis your chokeing ne remeber one one of us has became a super sayian

"I know mana as long as your ok im just happy" as she hugged again

ed walked over to the crater he didnt see the body and with fear yelled he the bodys gone

as they looked around a voice called them seems your on the right path so advance but your other friends well see lo i hope you enjoyed your victory as the four looked at the door that had just opened mana was worried about anthony and if he was ok

**well i hope you enjoy this new chapter i hope to have more the day of 1/22/11 so watch out and to saori and infinty i hope you guys like it and saberdragon(kaiser) you get you turn next to take down a real oponet **


	10. Chapter 10

**as we left off mana had gotten injured and the strees of her sister hurt so bad kicked in saoris true power the power of a super sayian and the others had split up like inuyasha,anthony,and goku had used the tunnel in the mayors office and ty,drake,sonic,shadow and silver were in the one just north of the city and we join anthonys team frist**

**also bold will mean we switch point of views or is what is beeing said by someone not introducted also i have no spellcheck i hope you understand **

"hey anthony how far is this tunnel do you think?"

"well inuyasha i dont know; i wish kaiser came than he could use that sonic screw driver thing." as inuyasha and goku looked at him with confusion goku asked

"why didn't he come anyways?' well he didn't come because he wanted to see my new found skills frist hand and i did learn so major powers and gained some great technices.

"really hey anthony after can we spar i want to test those new powers you gained! as goku gleefuly asked

"later dude later but for now lets keep going; because i see light at the end.

as they enterd the door way they were in what looked like a large underground stadium made of brick and stone like the one in rome.

wow this is amazing as goku looked around inuyasha suddendly got a surprised look. "anthony up there" as he pointed up they loked to show a somewhat large man with spikey hair and sun glasses.

"well hello i'm greed and i like to wellcome you to your deaths hahaha" he laughed evily

"OH ya as long as i can do this thers no way" as he got in to position he begane to charge his kamehameha.

"KA ME HA ME HA" as the blast of blue energy was fired greed just put on a big smile as the beam came in to contact with a bang. as the dust began to settle the others were amazed at his great growth.

"wow anth that was a great attack theres no why he'd surive that one" no goku hes still there. anthony mumbled

as the dust was gone the man was still there but his arms had become two large shelds and as put his arms back to thier orignal froms he looked down.

"that is well lookes like i dont have much to fight!" as he stood there mocking them.

"WHAT THERES NO WAY YOUR GOING TO SURVIVE TWO KAMEHAMEHAS" as goku prepared to fire his as well. "no goku don't hes to strong in this form; because im just going to have to go super.

"what but anthony why shouldn't we together we can crush him." goku i know but i want to show you what i learned.

as anthony walked away from them in a flash he was a super sayian just like that.

wait anthony how did you transform so fast.

as he turned around all he did was smile as he turned the other way like a bolt of lighting he was behind greed and tapped him oh the shulder and as he turned anthony punched him right in the mouth and he flew away anthony tellaported to the exact postion he'd land as he kicked him back into the air as he slamed aganst the wall greed was amazed at his sudden blast of power as he fell to the ground.

"no way how did you do that theres no way you should be able to do that it makes no sence." as he looked down he began to laugh again and look up "now its going to get good" as it seemed his skin begaind to come off his body he looked like silver muscels. as he stood up he smiled again.

"we got this one" as inuyasha and goku jumped in inuyasha went to swing his tessiga and goku wnt to fire a barrage of ki blast as he swung tessigaia greed stoped it in mid air as inuyasha bunced back and the ki blast did as well.

"seems you bunch ain't as powerful as him"as he pointed to anthony. anthony only got into a fighting stance snd was ready to fight again but kaiser appered before them as he looked at anthony he didnt seem right.

"uh kaiser dude you ok?" as kaiser looked at anthony he only smiled slightly as he turned back around kaiser walked slowly up to greed.

greed in a puzzeld state questioned the strange man."what do you think your doing punk." which only made kaiser get more angry as he got his hand up he strongly said

"anthony i don't want you wasting you power on such a weak opponet. as he pulled out the sonic screwdriver it changed into its saber form as he bloted at greed greed blocked it but a second kaiser attacked from behind with another fanceing attack as inuyasha and goku couldn't understand what they were seeing as greed was dumb founded a third kaiser appaerd and with the three kaisers they attacked as a team as one punched him but he blocked it as the second got past him as he cut his arm off with his saber as greed yelled in pain the thrid kaiser instantly telaported be hind him as he used his ki blast to send him flaying as the he skied to the ground he looked up in pure aggany as all three kaisers were all together as they put thier hands out "seems you have been a good tool but your finished now" as he charged his energy they all fired leveing nothing left. as the three kaiser recombined he landed and the others walked up to him.

"kaiser that was amazing; how did you do that?" as kaiser looked at him "well inuyasha that was a little thing i learned from the frist hokage of the hided leaf village called the shadow clone jutse; witch i modafied myself". goku feeling usless put his head down and stated to leave as kaiser stoped him."where you going" "i'm going back you guys don't need me" kaiser this time grab him and sun him around "well i want to train you to because your a full sayian your the only full sayian on this planet; you can and will became a super sayain but i wanted to get anthony battle ready first you have great potentl and you will go super"

**seems that you guys have passed the test you may go on but bewear you wount come back alive hahaha.**

so as the door opened anthony was the frist to enter as he stoped"you coming guys i don't want to miss out on all the fun" as he keep walking the others follows suit.

now we go to ty and the others we are in there side of the swers.

"ah ty where are we" drake questioned as he looked around "i dont know mate but wher-

**seems we have team 3 now your friends have done well let's see what you rifraf can do.**

as they enterd a room a large round man was in the middle of the room as it seemed he was eating a tire he seen them and stood up as an evil grin apperd on his mouth.

" HI I AM GLUTTANY AND I WANT FOODDDD!"

"uh ty you feel kinda wierded out" as sonic steped back so did the others and as the gluttany jumped he tuned in to a rolling wecking ball and rolled towards sonic shadow and silver as thy jumped out of the way sonic and shadow along with shadow went super as they charged in to balttle sonic used his chaos spear witch sent it back but didnt stop it as it just kept rolling just then drake got an idea as he transformed in to super drake he jumped up "hey sonic time for some soccer" as sonic heard what he said "hey ty time for the lassorang"

as ty got the plan he got the lassorang as he got gluttany and began to spin around and final sent him flying as drake kicked him to sonic and sonic kicked him to shadow and silver kicked him back to drake as they keep kicking him around like a soccer ball when silver grabed him with his phychi powers he held gluttany in a still positon as drake came in with his famous scarming egale kick as he was flung with so much force he went stratght in to space leaving only a hole in the celling as they all powerd down the same voice was heard.

**you have to be kidding how do you all have such power continue and you all will be destryed i swear it.**

as they were looking at each other they nodded as they walked in to the door to the next room as they keep goin we join saori's team

"hey sis how come you haven't turned back to nomal?"mana asked as saori said "well sis i don't know but i don't think i should yet."

" what is this super sayain nonsense" as they tuned to ed saori stated "a super sayian is a state witch makes the persons power increce by a big amount and power up many other abilitys" as ed was understanding this all the reached a large door witch at this time the others had reached and as all three entered mana was the frist one to notice as she ran up to anthony. "oh anthony i am happy to see ya" as anthony noticed mana running towards him he spun her aroud "mana i glad your good to but why are you here?; and how did saori became a super sayian?

"well i just wanted to help and well we met the elrick brothers and well i'll tell ya every thing after we get out of this" she smiled.

**well i guess you kids are more powerful than i imagned and time for you to die now.**

as the gang watched a the man with sharp teeth and long hair the same that mana pounded into the ground and the one that lead them all to the sewer all ed needed was a glance and he knew who it was.

"wrath you basterd i sould have known!" as the man looked down he started to laugh evily.

"uh who is wrath" as ed got madder "hes a super bad dude and well hes my half-brother" as they were all surprised wrath looked at them and started to turn gold than he changed form and became a man of simler look and build of ed.

as ed and al seen there half brother you could feel the hate in the air."well little brothers i say we end this here and now" as the ground begane to shake a large giant pulled it self out of the ground as ed seen this "oh now how do we stop a hmucales like that" "whats a hmucales" anthony yelled to which ed replied "they are beings that are not human but are and cant do alcamie; but i guess you don't know much about this huh."

"well stop jabbering and died but whos frist" as the creture stuod ready to fight " anthony show them the skills of our traning defeat him by your self" as anthony heard kaisers words mana,saori,sonic,and the others told him to exapt ed who was trying to fight wrath as he used his alacme to sent him self like a rocket to go after wrath as he got him in the air as they landed on the ground tho the celling the giant had broken when he appeared.

"brother!" as mana grabed his arm "al its ok hes fine lets just wait for anthony to fight the big guy as she winked" the giant looked down as he smashed his fist down anthony just stuod there holding its hand as he pushed it back as it feel backwards and gained its compuser anthony seen this as hi oppertunity as he bolted right as him and did a barage of punches to its face as it tryed to stop him anthony jumped out of its way with every blow nd as it stricked again he jumped be hide it and put both his hands out he started to his kamehameha and fired one from his hand as he blown its left arm of he fired his scond one and blown its right arm off and he begain to charge his fist of energy again he yelled "dragon fist" as he soht right tho the large giant as it disnagated leveaing nothing at all as he stoped and was prowed of his work

"thats what i call my kamehameha duble barrerl and my dragon fist cool huh"

as they were nodding they remembered that had to help ed as they made there whay up to the surface they seen the humuculas wrath and ed as they were pretty banged up as wrath seen them he turned in to a perfect like ness of scar and said "i just wanted you all to now i was the scar running around if you want anymore answers you must find me hahaha" as he dissapered in a cloud of smoke and as he was gone they noticed how banged ed was as they helped him up

**sorry thats it for now ill post mor tommoro**


	11. Chapter 11

**also i messed up by wrath i ment envy hes ed and als older half-brother so i will change it later sorry**

**as we left of ed had been fighting wrath as anthony fought the big guy by him self we join them after wrath had escaped.**

"you alright" mana asked. as ed looked at her he laughed "the girl that got a knife in her chest is asking me if im ok"

"wait what happed?" as anthony questoned mana "well i took a little attack for saori" as she nevusly chuckled. "as long as you ok and it seems you are" as he looked her over he didn't see anything wrong "well anthony is it; i healed the wound with my alcamie and thats what i did to heal her." anthony got puzzaled "whats alacmie"

"well its-" lets just tell anthony later k ed as saori winked so ed understoud next time "so what now ed wheres wrath going?" as ed exhaled "he said he going to germany; but i dont know how im going to go there so fast?' as anthony got an idea "hey ed hows you come with us you and your brother "really me and al can come with you thats cool but mind if we bring another friend she wouldn't want to miss this; is that ok"

"ya by all means saori and mana will bring you guys over; me im going back see ya" as he tellaported back to the ship the others went back as well as mana and saori went with ed and al back to rockbell automail.

"REALLY WE CAN GO WITH YOU GUYS!" yelled winnry as she danced to her room and came back down in the same mechanices outfit with a huge tool chest and a huge suitcase as she came back into the room "seems you three are going on a little adventure" as winnry noticed her grandma "well granny i was goint to tell ya frist but i wasnt sure you'd let me go" as her old granny took her glasses of and cleaned them " well you a grown beautful young woman you have to make that desicen your self; but i think you should because you could study adbroad across the world as you travel so enjoy you three; im going on vacation now two cho" as she walked in to the back room

"bye granny" as ed,al,winnry and saori also mana made way to the ship. as they went past a what seemed to be a burnt down house as saori noticed ed and al stop to what seemes to be them saying something as they turned to begin walking again as they got on board they were welcomed with a very warm welcome as it seemed shazza and winnry hit it off and ed and al told everyone about thier amazing story as the story telling ended tails showed ed and al thier room and winnry got her own room as well so as as the day was coming to midday

anthony was having a chat with kaiser "so dude who are the sayains; so im not surpised by who next transfrom?" as kaiser looked down "well mana is 25% sayian and so is saori but you your a half sayian and goku is a full blooded sayain." as anthony took in the info " so saori already became one so did i so than my family can to; but than gouk and mana are next on the list" "hm well yes they are; but the have to trigger it by emotion like you and saori" as it struck anthony "hey thats right when this dude held up our school inuyasha went after him; but a seven year old half demon can't do much so when he knocked him down i trasformed and when i woke up; i had beat the guy to a pulp" 'so i guess if you were hurt or saori mana would transform; witch gives thought that chi-chi would be connected to gokus super sayain transfomation". "ya kaiser dude but lets talk later i should go see mana and find out the details of her injuries; later."

**well heres my frist try into the waters here in honor of my pappy(grandpa on dada side) i will try to write this because i found he had tons of lemond books that old man i was helping my grandma clean and hes been gone 11 years on feb 14 but i went in his dresser to find his coins so i could put them away so no one would touch them and well this is what i found yup he was funny so rip pappy heres to show if i have one of your many talents.**

as anthony was walking into manas room he didn't know that mana had just goten out of the shower and didn't grab a towel as anthony walked in hey man-

as anthony waked in as mana had just goten of the bathroom as anthony seen mana he noticed her body as he spun real fast around."I'M SORRY MANA DON'T CLOBBER ME"

as mana looked as she walked up to anthony and said in his ear "you know im completly fine." as he turned around and looked mana in the eyes as they begain to make out as they fell on the bed as mana got a big smile on her face as her brown eyes shown an even brighter shine as anthony noticed her 36ds he got in a even more exited mood as he pushed his orange coat to the ground as she did his belt and undid his pants as she pushed them off and then his shrit as he was in his boxers mana laughed "man you are just a great guy and i want to go fully so lets" as she got his boxers off he started to foundle her she just started to moan "oh ya hm thats it" as anthony got an idea he put two fingers in her flower as she got even louder as she yelled she cumed as she was panting she got up and pushed him down and got on him and trying to tire him out as he broke the cherry mana yelled but as she went with it she forgot all about it as she keeping going anthony was not going to moan but he felt as if he was going to explodebut mana stoped "not yet as she put her mouth to his menber sh started to bob her head up and down he came in her mouth as she swolled it as as she licked her lips he pushed her back down as he was again making out as he enterd her again as he thusted iin and out she was moaning again very loud "thats it harder harder ah" as he went faster and faster he sent his seed in but he was wasn't done yet as he keap going and as he continued he pulled out and went for doggie staly as he went strong again as mana was drooling they both went after ten minutes and both fell on the bed.

"well that was fun big guy but i really want to know why did you come in?" as he looked her in the eye he just laughed to see if your ok seemes you are" as they both fell asleep.

**later**

anthony had to sneak out of manas room as he tip-toed to his room he was stoped by kaiser. "yo what up home boy" as he turned around "hey kaiser dude what you up" as kaiser sruged his shoulders "well i had to wait for you to get up" as he chuckled anthony red in the face "i wasnt doing what you think i just fell asleep is all" "uh ha so you didn't do it ya i beleve that" as he shook his head "kaiser keep it quiet; and what do you want anyways?" as kaiser got his answer to what he truly knew was right "well i wanted to see why you had the elric brothers join?" as anthony took a breath in "well i know that theres many friends out thier and i think the bad guy like blitz are all connected i mean why would they be fighting and well they all have to know of each other; so i felt if they do than why not recuite new friends as we go along i mean theres room and that way; if thers difrent obsticals we can over come them" kaiser nodding his adprovle yes you are completly right better in numbers; oh well long day so im going to bed later anth" as he turned to leave bace to his room as did anthony to get back to bed.

as the clock in anthnoys room hit 8:00 am he was the frist one up as always to wake tails had landed in germany late last night because of the story ed had told him and anthony seen he wasnet the earlyest anymore as he seen ed leaveing.

"hey ed what are you doing" as ed turned around "well just out to ask about envy in tow; later" as ed left anthony thought about heading into the city in a bit as he went to get his keys.

"hey anthony whats up" as saori came out of the living room as she met anthony in the storage where the keys were hung so they keys to the vhicels wernt lost.

"hey saori whats" askd anthony "well kaiser wants me to train with him; because he wants to make sure i have proper technic and learn to use my own attacks like you and goku with the kamehameha"

"ya that makes scents; but i have to tell ya mana is also a sayian so i feel i should train her" as saori looked she tryed not to chuckle "sure anth"

"wait whats thats mean?" saori looked back "she told me about last night DADDY" as anthony turned white "WHAT YOU CANT BE TELLING ME THE TRUTH" as saori really started laughing "im only kidding gee take a joke. as she conitued to walk away.

anthony thought to him self _she never lets any type of joke escape her does she she scared the fucking hell out of me _

so anthony got back to what he was doing and that was to drive the genaral lee around town as he started he pulled out the city was pretty nomal as he drove around seeing as hitler had destryed it many many years ago just then he seen what looked like a white car with a three pointed nose with a big m on it and a five on the door as he seen a young man in the ally next to the car as he was one aggenst seven the young man was wareing a blue shirt with white pants and a white raceing helmet and brown lofers as he was prepared to fight

"ok give me back pops plans to rebulid the mach 5's engien as themen got closer "what you going to do" seeing this anthony hoped out of the genearl lee as he rushed up to the men

"hey didn't your mamas tell you to play nice" as h upper cuted the man to come to close as the man flew back he landed in the trash cans as this the man wrnt after them as the three waent after the young man he moved and triped all three as they got back up he went blow per blow as he took all three out with a kick to the stomic as they fll anthony jumped over the one as one got a bat but he ducked down as he hit his buddy and knocked him out cold as he got mad he went to hit him again anthony just jumped back and kicked him in the face as seeing he was out matched the last guy made a run for it as he to his car and peeled out

"oh no pops plans as he ran for his car he started it up as he peeled out anthony feeling like he needs help as he slid back in to the genaral lee and floured it after the with car as he ws gaining the man thta was beeing chased by the young man and anthony was fleeing as he seen a ramp he went off it with what seemed to be jacks of some kind as went of it so di the white car.

anthony seeing this pushed the petal down harder as the speedometer read 197 he waent off the ramp with out the jacks that these cars had as he hit the ground he was neck and neck with the young man the escaping man see this as he put an oil spill out as the whit car started to lose contorl all of a sudden he stoped but the genaearl lee didn't as he spun out anthony tryed but went off road as he went flping over four time as anthony tryed to remember what truck hit him the young man stoped and went to check on anthony.

as the young man got out of his car "hey you allright"

a disoranted anthony replied "ya just a little pissed" as he climed out and looked at the genaral lee over "i can't beleve this me and my dads time our money and i crashed" as he fell to his butt in uterdisbelef

"hey for helping me out you can bring the car to my familys garage; the names speed, speed racer " as he held his hand out.

then it hit anthony "wait because of me you lost you fathers plans!"

as speed looked to the road "no worrys we'll get them back i think they want to win the race" as soon as he heard race "race "wait race what race?"

:well the qualifier for the world racing leage the wrl" to witch anthony replied i never heard of it; but the perfcect chance and i blown it before i knew"

at ths time a lagre truck came in to veiw with a lager five on it that read racer in big letters. as a large man with a red shirt and a mustach and white hat got out of the truck.

"SPEED YOU OK SON" he yelled as he came down to see what was the matter with his boy and his new friend

**well thats it hope you enjoyed next chapter the guys get together and work on the genaral and will upgrade him so expect more from him(THE CAR) and the race dont miss it later**


	12. Chapter 12

**as the man had come out of the truck he seen his son speed and another kid with a orange racing jacket**

"speed you ok; toughts thugs didn;t hurt you did they?"

"no pops im fine see; but my friend his car was wrecked helping me" as pops seen the wreck "thats pretty bad and its a 1969 dodge charger; its even an r/t"

as anthony looked up know mister racer me and my dad built it together." as he put his head down.

"well it can roll lets roll it to the truck" as speed and anthony and pops began to push it on to the truck as it was in pops lached it down.

as they adrived to the garage pops went in frist as speed and anthony pushed it back out "hey anthony lets just push it in the open bay" as they pushed it in pops came in with a huge rolling cart with a large sheet.

"well i love old mopars; and you did the same as me and my boy i have three boys but the oldest rex dissaperaed and spritle it still young and cant race yet; but i still have many parts to fix up your car" as pops pulled the sheet of the parts.

"wow thank you mister racer but why?" as pops scrathed his head "well speed needs all the help he can get; that guy got my blue prints and that car will be as fast as the mach 5 and even have gadgets that could hurt speed; so i figured you could lend my boy a hand."

as anthony thought it over "will do mister racer; i'll be happy to help speed wait when is the race again?" speed looked down "tomorro" as anthony got stressed he got an idea "hey what about we get help because i have a few mechanic friends: as speed nodded his anthony raced to the phone as he dialed tails cell number.

"hey Tails you there"

"anthony where are you and why arnt you here?

"well i was helping a new friend when i well; crashed the genearl lee"

"YOU DID WHAT; how did you crashe the genearl?

" i'll tell ya later but hey i want you, shazza, drake, sonic, and kaiser to come to this location; racer motors i i have a mess of parts and well i need help to get to the race."

"wait what race? and when the heck did you wreck again?"

"oh just get here bye"

as he hung the phone up he looked over to speed "hey im ready lets get to it"

they first went to the front of the car and took the fenders off to inspect for any fram damage and then went the grill as the took it apart then came the motor as anthony pulled the stroked 426 hemi and with out the help of an engein crane as he put it down he then put the car on the lift as speed put the car up anthony had to take the tranny out but first had to pull the exoust off as that was done the old suspanison went off as the genearl was slowly taken apart a knock came to the door as anthony went to check it was mana at the door.

"mana what are you doing here?" as mana smiled well i wanted to help and so do a few others as anthony noticed the sonic, amy, knuckles, rouge, drake,shazza,ty, and tails and cream "way did all you guys come" anthony said as he wounderd

well amy chimed in "we felt more help was more to be greatly adpretated" she smiled"

"fine you can change in to the outfits in the back speed has all sizes ; but wheres kaiser" mana just looked at him "well kaiser is traning saori"as they enterd the back room they came out in amy and rouge,shazza came out in a one picec mechanices out fits with amy showing aliitle sonic wistled with made amy blush.

"ok sonic amy i want you to paint all the spare body parts they are lined up over there i want them orange; drake i want you to get the engien disasmbled so i can rebulid it knuckles i want you and rouge to use the tire machine and put the rims on the new wheels over there; shazza you and ty i want you to get a roll cage and paint it tan to match the interior"

as sonic and amy were painting the body parts witch all includes the new fenders, trunk lid, doors and hood as they were painting sonic noticed amy had bent over to inspect the paint job she did as sonic pinched her as she jumped she swung around and hit sonic with the piko piko hammer as he fainted amy relized it was him as he had went to the other room

"oh sonic im sorry it was a habit for me to do that" as she shuck him a wake he looked up and seen amys face as he lend up to kiss her

**ok well lets go at number two lets see if i got better and kaiser or saberdragon dont read this because well you are not welcome so you cant mess with me **

as he pulled away he got on top of amy as he un zipped her outfit seeing her bra he quickly rid her of it as he ripped it right off as he began to lick her brest "looke the same size as rouge and to witch he picked up the pace witch caused small moans from amy as she couldn't stop her self

"sonic i don't think we should do this" as sonic stoped he looked down "amy we are in the 12th grade it dont matter as he unzipped his out fit and throw it aside as amy got up and did the same as he sat down she seen his boxers as she found his member and slowly began to lick it ans slowly take it in to her mouth with four of his nine inches as sonic began to shiver from the feeling she stoped to move the hair from the front of her face as she stoped "hey boy your not going to be finished this soon"

as she leaded up and started to have a tounge war as they contineued she reached for his member as he reached for her womanhood and as she tryed to pump he has her loseing strength as he put three fingers in and out at a fast pace that amy fell on top of him as he stoped her he layed her down he slowly went to enter her flower

"amy you ready" as amy nodded he plunged right into her as she screamed as he broke her hyime and as he kept going at a fast pace as he kept going amy was grabing her brest as he was squising her breast she yelled "sonic im going to cum" "me two amy " as they finaley went at the same time sonic feel on top of amy and as they huffed and puffed

"hey sonic do you think the parts are done" as sonic thought for a minute "ya ames" as amy looked at his eyes "glad we'll clean up this mess and take the parts back"

**ok end act and back to the work of the car.**

as anthony was woking on the new rebulit engine speed was helping build a new one with racer tech as anthony was in the process of rebuilding the carb and the trasmission the tranny on one table and the carb right in front of him as he was building it speed had brought the new engine block in on a dolly.

"wow thanks speed and you made this block your self" as speed shruged "well pops is a amazing mechanic" as anthony smiled "ya my old man is a mechanic my grandfather pappy he was a mechanic and a great one my uncle john is a body man and; my uncle brian was a great mechanic but he died when he was 19" anthony sadly said

"oh im sorry" as he seen anthonys face almost to tears "ya well i know him and pappy are watching me and well i will make them prould: my grandfather no my whole family loves to race; my grandfathers race car out ran the state police hahaah"

speed got a nice chuckle "ok lets finishe the engine" as they continued to work but once the tranny was done anthony had put in the new exhost and new suspantion in next was the rebuilt tranny as sonic and amy brought in the parts for the body anthony had fixed the roof of any dents and he put on the new fenders and such as he had the parts on next was the wheels that knuckles and rouge had brought back knuckles and rouge had made quick work of the wheels and as the fenders were on anthony went back to finishing the new engine he put it in to the car he bolted the tranny to the motor and he brought it down as anthony and speed rewired the starter, the altanator and putin a new distribulator cap with the rebuilt carbartor and new heads of racer motors and with a new flue system for more mpg and a better and stronger cam and pistons for higher speed and rpms and once the new motor was hooked up speed had a great idea

"hey anthony wait we are forgetting the all the gadgets" as anthony stoped what he was doing "what gadgets?"

"well wait here" as speed left anthony was finishing up as he was done with all the lookes and motor ty and shazza brought in and instaled the rool cage as anthony was finishing up he had tails and cream and mana to repaint the car the finale orange coat to make it shine as cream painted the new 01 on the door mana painted the name genearl lee on both times as anthony did the flag and tails painted the back where the tailights are black to give more color anthony than instaled a roll bar for added safety when speed came back he came with a whloe buggy of parts it seemed under a sheet as speed handed anthony five red air horns

"what are these" speed looked at them "they are dixie horns perfect for the name and car witch is genearl lee also i have these as he pulled the sheet off the others found it cool as speed stated

"we add these next and you will find anthony they are really good for cheater that dear cheat in a fair race" as anthony looked up

"lets do it"

as we go to next few hours later **for resounds i don't want you to know what is on the car till the gadgets are used**

as the grarge door opened to revile a new and improved general lee with a loud rev the ground shook

"hey anthony theres a track behind the garage well meet you there" as the others went to the track anthony looked over the car he hled the wheel tight

"ok general ready here we go!"

**well thats it next chapter is the race hope you enjoyed the chapter later**


	13. Chapter 13

**to anyone that acually reads my fic besides 5 people im sorry if my chapters are not very well worded i will do like a gist thing at each end of a chapter to give you an idea of what happened till i work on my grammer and write at a better level so to the only five that read i hope it helpes you guys and im sorry again and i don't own anything and well i will try better as time goes on for i acknolage i have misspelled words and i will fix all when i have a better program that works with my computer**

**ps pussom is what shazza calls ty in the games**

**as we left off anthony had crashed the genaral lee and with friends he was put back to his former glory as he reved it before the practice run.**

"Ok anthony you need to pull to the checkerd line" speed said over the cb in the genearl

"Rodger that" as the new genearl lee pulled to the line the tree was red... yellow ... green as anthony puched it the genearl lifted off the ground as he went o to sixty in 2.5 seconds as he pulled the first turn at 175 mph "Ok good anthony now use the jacks over the track to the outer track"

Anthony looking down seen the small pad of buttons as to not to mess up the original interor he hit the a button as the car flung over the gap betwen the tracks and landed and was still going as the genearl came to a oile track was coming up.

"Anthony time for the grip tires" as anthony hit the b button and the tires were coverd in a strong surfuse that held ground very well as anthony went right tho it with speed and perfect driving "Good anthony next is the tunnel.

seeing the tunnel anthony hit the c button the head lights came out and turned red as it light up the tunnel as he went tho it it the genaral lee went tho it with out a problem as he came tho the tunnel the last part was the last curves as anthony pressed harder on the petal as the speedometer read 274 mph as he drifted in to each cerve and took all turns with out leting off as he came to the last srtight away he pressed the petal down to the floor again as the genaral screamed life as he shoot up to 300 mph as he came to a halt at the finish line as the gang ran up to anthony.

"anthony that was amazing" mana cheered as she swung around on anthony as they all cherred anthony. "anthony we have to get to the track to enter so i'll meet you there k" as speed left for his car mana hoped in to genaral lee as the others got in shazzas foubi shazza stayed."anthony im going to call the others they wount want to miss this" as anthony nodded he climed in to the genaral lee "hey anth you really think its good to race?"

"well i hope to help speed so i think i can race at the sametime" as mana nodded "Ya lets do it and get back his what ever" as anthony started the general and followed speed as they were heading to the main track.

"hey anth follow me to the main gate" as mana and anthony got out of general lee. anthony could see speed was haveing a hard time at the gate.

"What do you mean i cant race!" as the gaurd looked at speed with pure anger "LIKE I SAID you cant't race for you are already on the african race tho the jungle in feb 9 2018 you CAN NPT RACE TODAY" the angry gaurd snaped with left speed in a wierd position.

"Hey speed whats up?" as speed looked over very depressed "He said i can't race" speed looking down huffed a sigh of anger

"Hey why can't he race!" as the large gaurd looked anthony in the eyes "Well you can race for him as a team mate" he said with a rather crazy grin.

As anthony smiled back "Tell me where the starting line is and i'll see ya there." as the gaurd pointed the direction anthony walked back to the genearl lee for the race.

as speed followed "Hey anthony wait up!" as anthony turned around "Anthony you can race your self!" as anthony looked speed right in the eye and replied "well your fathers plans are in one of these cars; and im going to find out witch one!" anthony said with a prould tone." as this got speed off gaurd "Well anth thank you" as anthony got in to the general and pulled in to the track at the 8th spot the others had just gooten there.

as they pulled in to the track lot they seen mana waiting for them.

as they pull in shadow and sonia also ty,shazza,sonic,amy,saori and inuyasha and kagome came as they got out of the truck.

Saori was the first to ask where anthony was. "Hey sis wheres easyly agervated" she said in a teasing tone. as mana told them the whole ordeal.

"Hm well it lookes as the race will be starting soon we better head to our seats. drake told them as he was walking towards the gate the others were following him as sonic questioned mana "Hey mana where is speed?" as mana began to question it her self. "I don't very well know."

While mana was waiting for the others as anthony pulled in to track speed had snuck in as the gaurd opened the door speed had went to the locker room for the racers.

_i didn't think of telling anthony of this so i better find the man who has mt fathers plans_ Speed thought.

as speed rounded a courner he seen his worset enemy snake olier as speed had seen him walk in to the back room what seemed like a meeting room of some sort.

"Well you had me waiting" said what looked like a strange cloked man.

"Oh shut up and give me those palns that i must deliver" in a annoyed tone.

As the clocked man handed snake a suitcase with a lager R on it for racer motors. speed seeing this knew there was no other thing it could be as he lunged for themhe knocked olier down and ran for it with pops plans as the cloked yelled "GET HIM"

"As new large gaurds apperaed and knocked speed down as the case fell the large gaurd picked it up.

"Well seemes speedy has found our plans" came snake olier.

"What do you want with pops plans anyways; there just for a improved engine and new were upgrades." as the cloked man came to speed.

"well it seemes my dear boy you don't understand what an engine like this can do in the right hands" laughed the man. "But i think we should lock you up just to make a safe transaction at the basin of skull canyon; snake did you hear me if speedy is locked up the plan should go smoothly.

as the large men grabed speed and tossed him into the small cramped room the race was to begin

**broadcaster: **OK FOLKS WE ARE ABOUT TO START! we here are to begin the 43rd rally of acceleration. to the racers we hope you enjoy your race as we have the champion here you must dethrone our own SNAKE OILER!

As snake began his walk from the pit area carrying what seemed to be a metal suit case as he eneterd his number 23 racer.

**broadcaster: well lets first introduce our racers **number 1 the genaral lee, number 2 jason jughead, 3 racing lou ,number 4 rad jed, number 5 red johnson, number 6 toby mcginus and number 7 aj trap and finialy our champion number 23 SNAKE OILER! ok folks at the sound of go you will start and there is no exctiptions.

_anthonys thoughts ok genaral lee i hope your ready for this because im ready to beat the competion!_

**broadcaster: ready three...two...one...GO!**

as the race cars all roared to life but the general lee was the one to stand out as they all left the line as if on a similer pattern as they all were gone as the helcopter was tapeing the race from up above.

_the race will go to the autobon thought it all the way to a off ramp that lead to a dirt road that will lead to the main street back to the track gate and to the finish line but for the transaction snake needs a good lead on the others because that dirt road leads to the basin of skull canyon._

as the race was heating up snake was already ahead a good distance as they were racing down the main street as anthony looked to his left and to his right he seen number 7 and number 4 were neck and neck as he waited for his chance as they were bupping in to each outer as they were ramming the crap out of each other anthony seen his chance as he hit the c button to actvate the grip tires as he hit the petal to the flour to pass them up as he wanted to be prepaered because of last time

but as anthony was racing speed was trying to get out to tell anthony of his findings but the most he could do was yell help witch with super hearing inuyasha picked up on.

"Hey did you hear that?" as a confusied saori looked around in like ten directions "Hear what?" as inuyasha tryed to find the exact location of the pleds he ran off as saori ran after him.

"Hey dude whats up; yo earth to dog dude?" As saori coulden't understand what inuyasha was doing; let alone where he was going all she knew was to trust him.

_inuyashas thoughts man i sure hope this isn't some kinda joke i dont want the others to worrier about us while we only went for food but now to see where the screms are from._

as they came to the drivers locker rooms inuyasha snifed the air to find and hint of people that may be traped down there but he smelled three all togther.

"hey saori quiet" as he held his finger to his mouth as he and saori walked slowly to the back of the locker rooms and found two very large guys and hearing someone in the closet yelling for help.

(wispers) "_saori i'll rush the guy on the right you get the guy on the left got it" _as saori nodded they rushed out as the right large gaurd went to hit inuyasha with his night stick as he ducked under it and with a punch to the gut and a kick in the teeth he was down as the other gaurd lunged at saori as she jumped right over the gaurd as ge got up he went to punch her as she stoped his fist dead as she looked at him as she smiled as he cringed she shut her eyes and turned golden as her eyes turned a green as she vanished and was right behind the gaurd as she kicked him in his back as he went foward a bit she yelled "aero cannon" as a burst of energy sent him in to the wall face first and left him in it as he fell in to a coma.

"Wow saori all you did was train a few hours and ;well that was amazing" as saori turned around with a smile well dog boy lets get this guy some help.

As inuyasha made his way for the door and when he opened it speed fell out. "hey buddy you ok?" as he looked up "ya i'm fine the name is speed racer" as inuyasha helped him up.

"wait you said your speed right" as speed looked to him with confusion "ya why"

"well our friend anthony is racing right now to get your plans back" hearing this speed was off having forgot the plans as he was trying to escape his confindment ran off inuyasha and saori caught up to him as to find out why he ran off.

"hey buddy where you going?" as speed looked to him "anthony dosen't know that the plans are in a racers car; and that racer is snake olier i have to get to the tower and contact him"

"hey wait what its in that guy snakes car well thats a surprise" as they mad there why up to the tower speed rushed in and as the they tryed to stop them spped raushed up to the radio.

"ANTHONY do you read over do you read" as speed was using the tower cb to contact anthony he was racing thought the city as he came to the exit to the autobon as anthony was coming up to number 2 and the numbers 6 and 3 cars as he was coming up on them he got the trasmission from speed "anthony do you read over do you read"

anthony picked up the cb

"ya speed i read"

"anthony the plans are in snakes car he has the plans rodger and he will give them away at basin of skull moutain"

"rodger ten four over and out i will aprehand hahaha"

"man what a goof" as he seen inuyasha and saori explaing the whole thing he felt he could trust anthony with this task.

after he put the cb down anthony was hot in to the race as he pulled closer to number 2 and number 6 he felt that there was something wrong as they began to try to box him in the number 3 car was right in frount as a river of tacks was layed anthony seeing this hit the a button witch lunched the genearal lee in to the air and as it landed the numbers 2 and 6 were out as he was pulling up to number 3 as the came to the tunnel as soon as they entered number 3 hit the main power with an emp as the lights all went out he had a digital map of the tunnel and knew the tunnels in in and outs anthony hit the h button and came ultra violet head lights that light up the tunnel as he pulled to number 3s back door anthony went to the right and pushed agenst the wall as the general went up the wall as he was on the celling as he anthony pressed down harder as the genearl lee passed him up as he was to the end of the tunnel anthony went to the side and to the street again as he was going to the exit ramp to the dirt track ashe seen number 5 crashed as he came to the basin of skull moutain as anthony slid into the path as he stoped and got out he looked around till he seen a guy with a red and yellow color schem and a strange bird thing it looked like the bird that puts it head under ground as he lisend.

"well you took your sweet time oiler" as the man growled "Well boss cass i do have a race to finish" as cass looked at him with discused "well enjoy yor race you mammal" seeing his chance anthony jumped out of his hiding spot and slid down and knocked the bird down and olier as he got the case.

"Well gentalmen i bid you adud" as he ran back to the car snake wasn't far behind him as he ran to his car and followed anthony as he peeled out. "GET BACK HERE YOU TURD!" as anthony looked back he laughted "catch me if you can" as he punched ut the speedometer said 274 mpg and as he was going fast snake was chaching up again as he fired his rounds from his conceled 9mm as he took shots he nearly took the tire out as this slowed anthony down snake caught up and was neck and neck.

"give me the plans NOW!" as they were entering the city anthony looked for a chance to do anything he looked for just anything no matter how small as he seen the begin of a unfinished half of the road that was closed to racers as it was not don yet and anthony was ready for the right moment

"I SAID NOW" seeing the right time anthony hit the a buuton ah he used the jump jacks and went to the right of oiler as he was dasised he didn't see the ditch as he went in leaveing anthony the only racer left as he pulled in th the track the people cheering as he came drifting in as he went tho the finish line bracking oilers track recourd and and winning the cash prize as came to victoy lane he turned side whys as he climed out as the brodcaster had anounced over the whole world many seen snake lose to a new comer and a new champion

**broadcaster wow we have an upset Anthony McQuillan has won the rally and defeted oiler!**

as speed came in to victory lane anthony handed him the plans. "thanks anthony i really just thank you" as anthony smiled at him "No problem dude but i want to ask do you want to join with us"

as speed lookes down "i can't because thers other races and everything im in but i hope to see you anthony at the grand prix ; because of this win you will be sent challenges and ouher such things; so i really like the idea but not now and besides i better get these back to pops later:" as speed turned to leave the others came running anthony that great buddy yelled inuyasha as mana spun on anthonys neck as she embraced him tightly.

"i don't know about you guys but i want to go home lets head back. witch was held with tierd yawns as they all got into the cars they could as they got back ed was waiting at the door as the others went by him he stoped anthony.

"Anthony i looked but my brothe envy isn't here; but i heard hes in a forest of death near a ninja viilage called konaha" as anthony tryed to remberer kaiser said something like that but right now he just wanted sleep "ed while looke in to it tommoro k i have to rest" as ed looked disaponted "ya i know mister race champ lets get to rest and food; im starved  
as ed and anthony went to the ship we end this chapter

**ok well the gist is anthony had to race by him self to win the plans for the improved mach 5 and anthony got them back and ed found out that envy is in the forest of death **


	14. Chapter 14

**ok well we left off with ed telling anthony that envy had been seen at the hidden leaf vilage's forest of death as we begin from there as they enter for dinner.**

As ed and anthony were just getting in kaiser was waiting. "Seems to me we have to go to the hidden leaf huh" As anthony sighed "Ya we have to go so i'll give tails the name and we should be there in about an hour right kai." Seeing kaiser as a bit annoyed "What kinda nickname is that; kai you got to be kidding." with a friendly smile "Well i try" Kaiser seeing this exspresion "No your not just stop; but to subject we are on shouldn't you see tails" as anthony shruged his shulders "All right i'll see ya" As anthony was on his way to the cock pit.

As he reached the door he knocked to see if tails was in but no answer as he looked in he seen tails working on his computer as a idea poped in his head. as anthony tip toed to the chair as he was about to srike "Anthony don't even try it!" as tails got smug grin on his face.

"How did you hear me?" As tails turned his chair around "Well see these ears i have good hearing; But i was working on a little project as well".

"What kind of project?" As anthony was looking at the computer screen. "Well know you want to have a team right; well i was making a bio for each and every one of us" he smiled.

"Cool can i take a look?" As tails got out of his seat "Go ahead anthony" As anthony jumped in to the seat he remebered why he came. "Hey tails we have to go to the shnobi country the vilage hidden in the leaves" A s tails got a wired look on his face. "How did you know where we were going".

"Wait you known thats where we had to go?" tails replied "Well ya thats where the next piece of the weapon is; we have one so far but i wounder who has it?" anthony just shruged "Don't know pal but you better get ready; me i want to read these bios first" as he cracked his fingers and began to go tho the bio names tails had left to go get the fourbi ready to keep him busy till they land in one hours

"Ok lets see i'm first so lets see what it says."

Subject Anthony McQuillan

aka the orange blur (hes really fast but hed rather drive or fly)

Age: 17

Ht 6'01

Wt 225

Occupation: Mechanic/high school student

BIO Anthony is a calm and goofy kid that never gives up he may say he does but his stubburn nature won't let him. He has never let people down as long as he makes a vow to try as hard as he can never let his friends or family down. As anthony has grown he has becaume a better fighter than he was before he left pittsbugh but he has also come of age in racing as he has come to beat the so-called champion snake oiler. As it seemes anthony has also discoverd he has in him the sayian blood line of great fighters that can reach the level of what he has been told are called the super sayian race but more will come as anthony progresses.

"Huh well seems tails needs to update" as anthony hit the next in line drake poped up.

Subject drake lizza

Aka screaming egale

Age 16 3/4

Ht 5'11

Wt 199

Occupation Soccer coach to the younger kids.

Bio Drake is your normal high school student. Ya right well if hes friends with anthony than theres no why hes normal he has a pendent with a rare gem shard that turneds him in to super drake he can grow very stong with this transfomation. drake has a very strong passion with sports to the point he don't care how he wins even if he hurts him self but he is a very good sport. Drake is known to also have a good left hook in boxing and has never lost a match. Drake also has a great memory with puzzels and pictures as this may be helpfull later.

"Ok well lets see whos next " as he scrould down saori and mana poped up.

Subjects Saori and Mana miller

Ages 19 and 16

aka Saori the teaser and mana the inferno

Occupaitons Fedex (Saori) Waitrees (Mana)

Hts 5'09 (Saori) 5'07 1/2 (Mana)

Wt you ask them and see what happens!

bio Mana is what is a sweet girl while saori is nice but teases thoes that are close to her as a term of inderment. Saori is very protective of her sister and friends seeing as she is the oldest she is very protecteve over them all. Mana is you normal teenage girl but when shes mad she won't tink twice to knocking you down like a incect she is very stong for some one like her and it has ben revield that Saori has reached the super sayian ranks it could be a while but we may see mana in this rank but time will only tell.

"Well that was short but i guess tails will ad more to the bios as we go on" As anthony scroled down again he pulled kaiser up.

Subject kaiser

Age 200

Occupation n/a

Ht 6'03

Wt n/a

Bio Kaiser came to us as a teacher kind of person that has helped a few of us to grow he can be seen helping many of the team learn things he has learned in his many years but kaiser has yet to revile anymore to the subject of his past.

"Seems kaiser needs to open up more to them" as anthnoy seen the time they will be landing so so he got up and went to get in to his fighting outfit in his room as he prepared the loud speaker came on. _The hurrican will be landing in ten use this time to to what ever._

_"Well _i hope this village is full of normal people" as anthony was walking to the cargo hold as waited patiantly. "Well i guess its just us for now anth" As anthony turned to see kaiser. "why is it just us kaiser" Kaiser came to the door as it opened. Well i have a meeting with the hokage she is the grandaughter of the first hokage; And i haven't see her in many years."

Kaiser walked down the ramp "Anthony i will go on ahead you can walk that way so i'll meet you at the gates in bit" As kaiser tellaported to the village anthony had started to walk to the village the slow way he had been only a few feet from a large green gate that seemed to have words "GATE OF THE VILLAGE OF FIRE" As he was bout to get to the door some one yelled "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE" as he turned to a young man that seemed no older than him. He had a orange and black long sleeved shirt and orange pants with a caot like thing that was orange and black with the flames being black.

"Well who are you" as the boy looked him in the eyes with eyes of fire "I'M NAURTO UZUMAKI AND YOUR THE ONE ATTACKING TRAVELERS!" As the boy lunged as him anthony used his left hook and the boy turned to a puff of smoke.

"What what just happened" As the boy shot out on where to punch him in to the air as another one came down and with a kick and sent him in to the ground as naruto laned "There maybe now you wil-" as anthony turned super sayain grabed naurto around his collor and filng him in to the forest and went after him with a firey fury as nauto hit the trees anthony punched him with a barrage of blows as the tree gave way he was shot from the punch backwards as he regained he focus he pushed agenst a tree anf flung foward as anthony jumped over him naruto skided across the ground as he went for him again but his right hook something to say about that as he punched naurto two appered and began with there own barrage of punches and anthony deflected every one as he jumped over them he yelled "AERO CANNON: a he sent a wave of energy at them but as he turned a naurto has a nother clone helpinh form a sphere of energy in his hand "Well lets see if you can take this" as anthnoy prepared his own "Fine bring it "

"Ka me ha me"

Just then a strong voice called out "Stop there you idiots" as anthony and naurto turned to see a beautyful blond haird woman with a large chest that she seemed to prould to show off and right next to her was kaiser with his arms crossed and a i don't beleve you look.

as the two dismissed there attacks they only glared at each other. "Anthony don't worry he is a friend come with us" As the two began to walk to the door anthony and naurto were following them as they were going tho the town anthony couldn't have been more admazied at the people in combat jackets and triditonal kimonos and then avrage street outfits and lots of kids playing hide n go seek going up walls witch got him by surprise normal kids cant do that.

As they reached a large tower with what looked to be a leaf with a spiral in it and large red doors. as they enterd they seen a door that said hokage's room as they were in the room the woman sat down. "Well kaiser i haven't seen you in over 39 years and you bring a person similer to naruto" as she huffed. "Well Tsunade i didn't think i would have to watch him"

"Hey wait this asshole attacked me!" anthony replied foulding his arms. "Wait just a sce your the one attacking the travlers; I know they said a description that sounds alot like you." naruto defended. As the boys gleard at each other.

"Ok you two calm down because for now your team mates as kaiser has filled me in; and i have a few more for your ranks" as she snaped her fingers a larger puff of smike came up

to show a group of young teenagers. "Well allow me to introduce Sakura, kiba,ten-ten,hinata,ino,shino,rock lee,choji,shikamaru, they will help you with this whole adventure thing as i have picked them as soon as i got word of this form a email i got form kaiser from abord you ship mister mcquillan but you will be paired up with naurto for the retrivle here you after.

"As great as that sounds no thank you" as tsunada looked at him "Well you need help so plz bring your friends from your ship and you should spend some time together and i might let this punishment go; BUT YOU DONT AND I WILL HURT BOTH YOU DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR!" as anthony replied "Ya miss loud and clear" as the door opened a beautyful bernet haired woman walked in she had her hair down with two dropes over both eyes and red paint that looked like fangs dressed in a combat jacket and tight panits with a sleeve less shirt. Kaiser felt a wierd feeling in him

_Wow she is so hot i wounder what her name is._

"Ah hello hana; kaiser this will be you team captin of the sqaud you wanted for you team." As hana looked kaiser in the face she smiled with shy smile as kaiser just was strucjk by her beauty.

"Well i guess i better get the others" as anthony got up to leave tsunada got up ad did hand signs it seemed as a ring apperied around naurto's arm it shot a beam to anthony and did the same thing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" as tusnada took her time well you see to make sure you two learn to play nice this will serve to help"

"OH GREAT STUCK TO YOU" as they gleard at each other again kaiser smaked his head "Thia is going to be a long day"

**well ends that chapter hope my readers liked it (WHO AM I KIDDING) well later**


	15. Chapter 15

**sorry but i had to rewite this so i will fix the misatkes im making so i can post this.**

**well as where we left off anthony was bound to naurto with a nijutse that binds two people with chakra waith had to be explanied to anthony.**

As anthony and naurto were walking with the bind to each of there wrist they were trying not to say a word but naruto broke the silence.

"Hey anthony i'm sorry its just this guy who looked like you was just; I don't know i just wanted to stop him" naruto told him.

As anthony looked to him he understood where he was coming from. "Well you don't have to feel bad you said sorry so its good; But does he really look like me?" As naruto thought it over for a second "Ya well not fully they said that he had a 69 didge charger with a 01 on the doors and a rebal flag; Witch is wierd becasue a lot of cars arnt around here so i don't what do you think."

As anthony looked to naurto with a shocked exspression "You said a 69 dodge charger with an 01 on the doors what about paint" As naurto scratched his head "Well it was also orange" with complete shock "But naruto thats my car."

"Wait than you are that guy" as anthony got mad he got up "Come we have to reach the others" As he started to run to the naruto was pulled with a lot of force as he was catching up to anthony. "HEY whats the big hurry" As they were rushing out of the building and tho town as anthony turned his head "Sorry i have to get to the ship" As they continued to run as they reached the hurrican.

as they came to the ship naurto had to say something "Wow thats really impressive" as they were boarding anthony and naurto ran to the general. as they were looking it over a voice from behind called out to him as he turned to see saori battle ready. "Hey saori where are you going" as saori put here sword in here belt "Well i was going to the village the others are already there; and they did say about you being bound to a blonde guy." as saori snnickerd.

"Well thats good they are there i must have past them" As saori looked at the clock "Well lets get to it i'll call the back seat because it seemes that blondey needs the front. As they got in to the general lee as they got in naurto had to get in tho the drivers side and anthony had the drivers seat as saori hopped in to the genearl lee as naruto looked around the genearl he asked "Um is this one of thoes race cars" As anthony looked over with a cocky grin "Well ya" As he started the car the general lee lunched out of there like a bat out of hell.

The general was going so fast that anthony was swerving around all the trees as they reached the village gates they headed towards the hokage's meeting room as they skided to the front of the building as they got out to head in the building.

As they walked in to the building anthonys friends all turned to anthony as they were waveing and the niajas that were called in by tsunada were smileing to naruto as anthony and saori and naruto sat down.

"So it seemes that we all here well lets get down to it" As tsunada began with a pile of papers "We have resond to belevie that our enemy Orochimaru has been seen around us as the others all looked at her.

"Well we have intelagents that tell us we have one week and we need you help all of you to make about four or three teams to combat orochimarus evil; And im sorry to ask this of you young people" as they all looked around goku got up "Well you see we don't care and we all wil help you" As the others got up tell the hokage that they will help the people of this village as she laughed "Well thank you all but i hope in this week you meet who you can and can't work with." as the all roes anthony had to ask

"Lady tsunada what do you know about this weird guy that attackes the people that travel this road in a orange car" as she looked at him she told him "Well he is dressed as you are but no ones seen him kill; only attackes and thene he robbes them and thats it"

As anthony looked her in the eye "What time" she looked over to the clock "in about an hour" as she questioned him anthony only replied "Because he copyed my car and im not letting him get away with it" as the others heard this saori jumped up "wait thats you came back so you'd have the genearl lee to chase him down" as they all got up to leave but anthony turned around "No you will stay i'll catch him my self" As he left he hoped in to the genearal lee as he sped off towards the road mana walked out "Please anthony be safe."

As anthony addrive at the road he waited for any kinda sign just then he heard the erier sound of an engine as a orange car pulled up and a man in a black jacket and red shirt with dark pants and a blue racing helmet was siting in the window of what looked like the genearl lee.

"Seems naruto is color bilnd" as the man chuckeled "Well for you i changed the color up a bit" as the man pulled the hemet of he was a looka like of anthony but his hair was a drak brown and he had piercing red eyes. "Well i will hope you have a bit of fun as we race i know how bad you want to beat me" as anthony got in the general he put his hemet on as he started the genearal lee as they were both ready for the race.

**so everyone is in the loop i will call my genearl gl1 the evil one will be gl2 so lets start.**

As they were about to start gl2 shot to from his potioson as anthony was asfter him as they were racing anthony seen a river and figured theres no why he'll get tho it he had him but then the car jumped with the jacks as anthony could do this got him off gaurd as they were still racing anthony tryed to pass him but gl2 just kept swerving around and around as he tryed to pass him again the gl2 just kept him at bay.

"What the hell can i do this road isn't exactly the best road to race on" as they were racing is cought the addantion of spectators as a small group of children were coming out to see the race the gl2 did something the gl1 can't do as it fired a rocket at the forest to set it on fire as anthony knew the kids would get hurt he leand out of the window and fired a strong enough energy beam to blow it out.

"Man this guy will hurt some one if i don't do something and quick" as they continued becasue of the stop he had to make gl2 had a adventage as he crossed the bridge ahead of gl1 he shot out another rocket as he passed the bridge and blown it as as anthony came to a screeching halt.

"what that asshole blew the bridge up" as he got out and looked up he was gone.

"Next time i will have you i swear this" As anthony droped his head ni shame as he drove back to the village slowly as he pulled in to the village there was many face full of fear as he was driving in he pulled back to the building as he was getting out.

"Anthony you ok" As mana ran up to him followed by naurto,drake,saori and a pink haired girl.

As anthony looked her in to the eyes she knew something was up. "Anth whats wrong" as he continued to ignor her when he replied "No im not i couldn't get that bastered"

As naurto walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Man i know how you feel; I lose a very important friend so i know" As anthony sighed "Ya well lets just enjoy our week"

"Great well this is sakura and she'll hang with us" as sakura put her hand out "Hi anthony i hope we can go sight seeing" As anthony seen this freindly smile "YA lets go"

As they were going on thier tour anthony couldn't stop running tho his mind.

_Just who was that. Who could make a fake general lee like that. Just who could he be working for._

As mana seen him in his lost in thought mood she ran up to him and pulled him out by kissing him right there. "Come on calm down the genearl is save here near the school we'll move it later" as she tugged him along by his arm to enjoy the day and to be ready for a man was watching with hair that stood stright up and the fake anthony.

"So you think he can stop you" as the fake anthony looked to the man. "Hell no and just watch i'll kill him just you wait and see.

**ok not my very best but i will have to spend time to fix andagust a lot of these chapters well later**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well after the run in with the copy cat general lee and the fake anthony as the first days went saori, mana, rouge, chi-chi, shazza,cream,sonia,blaze and kagome alnog with amy were getting alonge well with sakura, ino,hinata,tenten as they spent five days learning about the village. anthony and the guys were with naruto and the rest of his freinds were touring the village but after a while they were all sparing in the traning field.**

"HI YA" As anthony chargerd at the two naurto clones as two more jumped him from behind as he spun around just in time to kick the naruto clones and with that five more jumped from the woods as anthony put his hand out to destroy last clones when someone started to cheer as anthony turned around and and the guys were all seated on the ground as sonic whined.

"Ah man you beat my record of 6" As sonic slamed his feet on the ground. "Man anth can you show me moves like that" Kiba yelled. As anthony smiled with a hugh grin he rememberd "Hey naurto you ok?" as he seen him on the ground on his but. "Ya dude im fine its just the clones need chakra to be created so i'm getting some rest" He laughed. As anthony helped him up neji asked "Hey anthony so while we are all here how did you build the general lee?" as anthony started to think. "Ya i mean there has to be no way they could build a fake" naruto said.

**i will use these " " when someone else talks than anthony this will be the birth of the genearl lee.**

Well it all started when i was at this junk yard in pittsburgh me and my dad were looking for a noes to his 85 iroc you see and well me being 15 i wanted a cool car so as i was looking around i stubled on to a black wreck of a car. "Wait was the genearl" Tails asked. Well no tails you see the wreck was a 1974 camaro it was cool but there was no vin tag or anything in good condition.

"What do you need the vin tag for; and what is a vin tag" shino questioned. well a vin tag identifys the cars and proves theres a title but it didn't have one so angry i kept walking till i seen what looked to be a split grill attacted to another black car and it was under what looked like a tarp so beeing a kid i had to pull it off and thats when i found the general.

"What condition was the car in at the time" asked a intriged shikamaru. Well not so good the genearl was in a bit of disamay it had a bit of a fender bendeder smashing the whole right side of the car. And thats when i told dad and thats when we got a deal we got it for about 2,500 bucks which maybe a lot but it had an motor a great tan interor and mostly all there. So we took it back to the shop and worked on it for a few months then we had a rebuilt charger and we found out it was a r/t that means road and track.

Well then came the motor witch was a 383 v8 magnam but i wanted dad to race it so we found a 70 440 v8 rebuilt it and borred it over to a 493 and that was in it for a while till dad told me on my 16th birthday that is was mine. So as i got my permit then my licence i drove alot till just last year when i saved enough i bought a hemi engine witch i worked on and that was it till i crashed speed helped me build a new 528 ci v8 racing engine and thats when it was finished.

"But wait when did you panit it orange; Even more than that call it the general lee with a rebel flag and a 01 on the doors." naurto questioned.

Oh ya well that came after we had just rebuilt it i liked orange so we painted it that and well it fit in well with 65 oldsmoble 442 witch we call the purple people eater and that was named after a car my grandfather builted it my dad bought one then he turned it in to a replica of the car but the original was a time holder in pir raceway where it held the track record for many years and the plum crazy purple 1970 t/a challenger witch was my uncle johnnys car and along with my uncle brians candy apple 1971 amc javelin that i finished back a few months ago because he passed away in fed 84 so ya we got a big fleet. and then with the orange paint came the numbers and the flag like the dukes of hazzard general lee and well thats it histoty.

**ok done with it like that back to normal.**

"Wow thats quiet a story" Naruto happy told him. "Ya it is and its quiet a car" Anthony replied.

Then as a quick arrow shot past the boys in to a close by tree. As inuyasha went to see the arrow was attached with a note. "Hey guys theres a note here" as they gathered around the note inuyasha o pulled it off. "Hey its for anthony" as he inspected the note he handed it to him.

As anthony opedned it it read.

HI ya bro,

It seemes we are at an impass here you have a general lee and i do as well

So i was thinking we need a real race to put us to the test me you and the aspht we will see who is the best and the sucker.

I will be at the new track that yours truly built i'll see ya then.

signed Anthony McQuillan

As anthony got angry you could see the rage in his eyes. "I can't even beleve that basterd is still using my NAME" As anthony smashed the note in his note in to bits as you could hear his knuckles cracking and his temper nearing the breaking point "SONIC YOU AND THE OTHERS HEAD BACK I'LL BRING THAT PRICK IN KICKING AND SCREAMING" as anthony walked the way back to the hurrican as the others were questioned the why he was acting.

"Man i can't get over why he wants us to wait" Yelled naurto as he kicked a nearby rock. "Anthony has always been like that he wants us to be safe not him" Goku stated.

As they were on the way back to the village anthony was at the ship as he looked at his helmet he couldn't stop thinking of the legacy his family has made with cars his grandfather out running the state police even (Im not kidding he really did that because he was speeding to my familys cabin)

"Pappy i will win" as anthony put his hemet on and got out his lucky blue bandana as he put it in to his jacket pocket and got in to the general as he pulled out and was going down the dirt road when he came across a bridge that was conecting it to the part he was on as he hit the a button to jump the gap as he kept traveling on his way he didn't know that the real fake anthony had gotten another fake general and taking it back tho town

**flash back**

_"you sure this plan will work" asked a man with long hair and yellow evil eyes you only see ib the fear net movies. "Ya sanke lord i'm sure as i brack in i'll give you the signal and you seen in the ninjas and we overpower them; Thanks to you spy that killed the leaf spy."_

_Well for your plan i have made a new clone that will drive the car you had and you drive the one that sounds like it_

_But don't race anyone that will blow the cover because its not made for speed._

_"Well thats done im going to head there now you send the arrow with the note; see ya you snake in the ground" as the evil anthony left to go tho with his plan._

**_end flash back_**

As the evil anthony got out of the fake lee he got noticed as soon as he was in as he looked up to see mana bolting for the car. "Anthony the others called about ten minutes ago they said you went after the the fake asshole. As the fake smiled tring not to smack her "Ya that loser didn't show up he said he was waiting; hey if you don't mind i need to see tsunada a little vist see ya nama" as ran to the hokages tower. But as he left he didn't notice mana had know something was up and that he called her nama she had to tell the others something was up.

But as she noticed someting else the interor of the general was brown not tan beeing she had been around the car enough to notice things that seem trivial and stupid but that was what you need to do but what else she seen was the panle for the gadgets were not there nor the speedometer reading 300 now said 150 mph.

"Wait this isn't his car and how did someone make a copy this bad" as mana rememberd she needs to tell the others and get to the tower to see what happedned to the the real anthony and to what the fake wants with tsunada. As she ran right for the dumpling shop where the girls were but as she was running she ran right into a unsuspecting kaiser and hana as they feel to the ground.

"Kiaser and hana are you two on a date?" as kaiser and hana looked at each other with a blusing red faces. "Ah well you see mana we are-". As mana stoped him "Never mind guys come with me we need to get the girs and head toi the hokages mansion." As they began sprinting to the dumpling shop.

As we rejoin anthony he made it to the track as he drove in to the track he came across a black genearl lee but same decals on the car as the genearl lee. "I'm here to race now you better give up now or i'll knock your ass out"

haha "Well you can call this baby black betty after the song if its easyer for you during the race" As anthony got in his general lee and reved the engine as the fake got in to his car and backed up close to his car as they were about to start engines reving and friends raceing for the tower of the hokage what could happen in this big battle that will happin next chapter because my eyes are getting heavy at 3 am after watching 4 siblings so ya later


	17. Chapter 17

**As we left off anthony was ready to race black betty race car a clone of general lee driven by a clone of anthony but what anthony dosent know is the other one is in the village and after the hokage. Mana has figured out thats not him or the real general lee so she has run to the girls at the dumpling shop as she ran in to kaiser and hana and the boys are not in the loop but will be.**

**(i will call the fake racer tony)**

As the genearl was reved and ready to go as anthony looked over. "I'm ready when you are punk." As the fake looked over "Well see the light up there i'm going on green; and for this race call me tony" As he smiled evily anthony just got ready and waited.

**red...**

**red...**

**yellow...**

**GREEN...**

As anthony smashed the petal the general lifted in the air from the sher force of the engine as they shot off the line as if they were lighting. All you could see was a black and orange like rockets going down this aspht track.

Anthony was shifting gears like mad the general was toping 305 mph and he black one was doing just the same. They were sliding into courners and and around the daytona track like they were richerd petty and cale yabough. Anthony one hand tightly on the steering wheel and one on the shifter as he was into this race and the copy doing the same as they were going around no one able to do a thing till.

"Ya know what anth I grow tierd of this cat and cat game no one is winning" As the clone smiled anthony didn't like where this seemes to be going. Tony pulled an remote out and pressed a button and a grage door opened up as they went thought it and were out in the woods again like last time.

Anthony and tony were swerving in and out of the trees with great skill and speed as the general lee was showing hes the one and only as it seemed that balck betty was having a bit of problems.

"Dam hes really good with that orange picec of shit" As he was speeding tho the trees as the general was in front as they were in front but tony had a plan as he smiled with an evil smirk as tony reached down to find a remote and pressed the red button as black was going though the trees a set of blades came out from under the bumper to cut the trees down as he was travleing right be hid the general as anthony took notice as he seen the black car flying up from behind him as anthony ht the a button to hop right over him as he shot by.

"Dammit; That basterd wants to be a cheating basterd i can too!" As Anthony shifted to 4th gear as he pushed the petal as far down as he could as the genaral was close to about 15000 rpms as the engine whined as he pulled up to black and slamed him as he anthony rammed him as as hard as he could. "AH YOU FUCKER" As he recoverd and reganied control as he swerved and slid anthony with a smug smile laughed.

All you could see was a orange stock car with a rebel flag and a black one with just the same as they burnned rubber down the dirt road.

_"I need to distract this asshole for a bit more as the star player is racing me it leaves room for the gang to strike. Tony thought" _

As they were closeing onto what the villagers called the finale valley; Where the first hokage fought a great battle for the then little village aganst the uchiha leader as they were closeing in tony knew he had to do it now.

Anthony was in his oun world as if he was bron in the drivers seat every turn, curve, hole he seen it all and avoid it as he was shifting gears and burning rubber tony seen his chance as he hit a turbo booster as the black car shot past his as he going for the bridge. It was a ladge bridge that was like a metal ramp connected to a wooden middle as the other end was the same with a metal ramp like sructure ans as tony used all his fule an launched a cross it he came to a complete stop as he turned his car off and then with a evil smirk grabed the cb.

"Hey bro watch this" As anthony was only a few feet away from the bridge it just like imploded as; As it took all the generals brakes to stop as he looked over the like 100 foot long gap as he seen tony in his car.

Anthony with closed his eyes and began to grin with a shit eating grin. As he backed up about a few feet tony radioed him. "So you giving up good proves im the best" As he waited for a anything a voice came on the radio.

"You do know you used all your fule or flooded your motor" As tony reached for the key the car cranked but wouldnt come on as he was worryed; Till he relized that he was safe because of the jump.

"Ya well you cant get me" He laughed feeling oh so confident. "YA we'll see" As anthony was in the right distance and spot as he put the general into drive as he held the brake and pushed down onto the gas petal.

The general was whining and sculing as the rpms were going off the charts till anthony let off the brake and it launched going to its top speed the car went off the metal bridge and all you could see was a flying orange car as it landed with a thud as anthony flung around to face the black betty as tony went to escape but anthony was to quick for him as he was already out and about as he went to pounced on tony as tony flung around an throwen a kuni knife at him as it only grased anthony on side of his face as he connected with tony as they fell to the ground.

Anthony held him down and was about to puond the hell out of him but he stoped as he noticed that tony was gone in a poof of smoke and anthony locked eyes with a dark eyed ninja with a dorky smile.

"What surpries guess you wernt expecting that" Anthony was in disbilef as he couldn't wrap his mind around this situation. "Ya guess you shold go help your friends" That statment took anthony back to his right state of mind as he questiond what he ment.

"Well the real tony is in the hidden leaf pretending to be you to kill that blonde bitch" He smiled as it was filed with dark intente.

"Oh DAMMIT I NEED TO GET BACK" As he got up and turned super sayian but the ninja stoped him. "Wait what about your car" As he sat up. "Because that jutse gives us comlpete insight on your life and everything else of that nature"

"Wait you know everything? About me?" As he answered yes "You see i know why you built this car in the first place; It was to build the race car to bring your family name out on top, to be know as what like the pettys and what ever else the resonde"

Anthony put his head down then bolted to the genearl but the ninja tried the posien kuni he was carring but anthony was to fast as he spun around and used his energy to fling it right back at him as he came in contacte to his own weapon as his lifeless body did not move or hold life as the kuni went right into his chest and leaked the fast acting posin into his blood system.

"I hope you know its not personal but you had to die if your going to try to kill me; seeing as i was going to let you live" He shook his head as he made his was into the car as a he was off onto the village as fast as the genearl could go.

**But as this was happening we bring you to during the race as mana lead the girls to the hokages mansion after filling them in.**

The girls were running down the street to the mansion. "Hey mana you really think hes an imposter" Saori questioned. But was unheard as mana wanted to know her self as here and saori, and the other girls along with kaiser were almost there as the pasted drake, solver and shadow.

Drake was eating his vanilla ice cream when he seen them as he yelled "Hey girs over here" As saori went back to see whats he wanted. "What do you want drake we need to get to the hokages mansion becasuse of the fake anthony thats there" Drake could not understand what they ment so he and the two hedgehogs went after them.

As the fake enterd the door way tsunada looked up from her paper work as she was handed a stack of paper as she left she nodded to anthony as they crossed passed eachother.

"Hello anthony how was your search for the copy cat of yours as she continued to work with great disapontment. "Ya well he was a good challenge but nothing compared to you" As she looked up she seen a knife dirctly infront of her throt.

"I know all about you the mighty sannin the lord of slugs miss tsunada" As he held a silent laugh in as the mighty blonde felt her arms go nume as she couldnt feel them. "What did you do to me anthony" As he pulled the kinfe away "Well for one im not anthony I AM THE COPY of that fool; and with you out of the way the village is ripe for the pickings with out there leader." As the girls busted in tenten was battle ready as was ino, skaura, saori, mana and kaiser along with hana.

Tony looked them with eyes of pure hate and complete dark feeling as his eyes held no emotion but **death **mana knew from his eyes he was a fake and saori charged at him with speed and sterngth as she unshthed her sword but was met with a copy of the aero buster as he saori was stoped tony punched her with enough force she went into a wall as the blood trialed down her mouth; as she got up and spit the blood out of her mouth; as tenten ans sakura carged next.

Sakura went low and tenten went high as he stoped both of them with a quick kick to the side of sakura's face as he used the hilt to hit tenten in her face as they went fling backwards as they all looked and wanted to all know how do you beat a exact copy of there bestfriend and whats next in the next chapter so watch out later


	18. Chapter 18

**As we left of tony had knocked tenten and sakura back to the wall as the others there were ready to fight.**

"Hey prick you got me good" Said saori as she wiped the blood off her face as tenten got up and sakura got on her feet as well. "Hm seemes we have come to an impass here; Well join me and we'll let you girls and you kaiser live your other friends not so much"

Well hana walked in. "Well i hope you know i have you pinned" She exlamied as she ponited to the windows where three dogs or in this case what they looked like were very very large wolves. They were looking thought the windowsas he loked back saori got an quick ideas as she shot up and put her hands up with a KA-BOOM as she yelled prier "BUSTER BEAM" As the very large beam shot him tho the roof as he hit the overlooking mountain as he was much gotten of gaurd.

"THAT BITCH" The others were amazed at her new found ability As she yelled "get tusnada out of her" As she turned super sayian and flew out of the roof followd by drake and kaiser. "Kaiser becareful" screamed hana. Tony was readjusting his jaw from that buster beam "Well seemes that you guys have some fight."

"So you impersonate our friend anth well how do you like this" As with a quick jab tony stoped drakes punch as drake could not beleve ithe was stoped by this fake; But what drake didnt relilze was that it was a fight as tony sent a kick right in to his gut but three hedgehogs with golden color came as once and was locked in a three on one fight.

As saori was questioning how inuyasha yelled up "Hey saori sorry were late" As he was waveing saori just got a big smile. "Hey inu" But as the joyful meeting was happening sonic,silver and shadow were going blow per blow against the fake as he gained the upper hand as he swung his leg up and kicked shadow and then grabed him but his arm and swung he against sonic and silver as they crash landed on the ground.

Tony looked down at the sight for kaiser satyed in the air as saori flew down with the others. Kaiser stood alone "And i thought i wouldnt be needed" As a spireal of energy was surounding kaiser as his hair turned gold and his eyes a green color. As tony pulled a walky talky out he said "Boys its time" As what seemed as the sound of thousands of ninjas as they stormed the villaged the siran was going off as young children and non-ninja were kept save as the ninja of the leaf rose to fight.

Kaiser seen the many leaf ninja going to fight as he seen goku in it as well as the others as well he seen tails fighting as well and even kagome as he knew to stop this he needed to fight tony. "So you think imposantiong anthony will make me not hurt you" With that kaiser bolted to the front of him and thrown a good punch as it conected with tonys face as was again against the wall as kaiser grabed him by his shrit and flung him in to a building as he was on his trip to the building as he went right through it.

Kaiser was walking into his direction as tony was pulling him self out of the rubble as he looked up to kaiser a big grin apperd acroos his face as four ninja came from behind kaiser but insted of hurting him a beam of plasma was fired from his aura and shot all four of them burinning them to a crisp as tony could not believe what he had seen. as he reached down and pulled him up to eye level.

"Lisen good and well you will leave now or else" Kaiser was trying to instill the wrath of a very angry sayian as tony tryed for a low blow like last time but kaiser stoped him with a solid punch to his chest. He was gasping for air as his supply was almost gone.

"I... huff I... huff" Kaiser just droped him on his back as he went to walk away tony went and turned super sayian and yelled "You feel for that you moron" as kaiser ducked down as he went right over him as he went to fight him again and as he was punching kaiser could not resist to not to hummer him. With the esay going battle the sounds of exsplosions were being hered by the villagers that were in a shelter under the village as tsunada was with her assistant suzina the dark haird beauty as they were waiting for the ninja to finish the invaters.

Tony was getting very angry as he was near the point of pure murder as he was about to use all his energy to kill him till he heard a womans voice as "Kaiser hey kaiser you need help" Tony looked in her direction and kaiser seen that and went to block her as tony fired a shot of energy as he blocked hana and took the energy beam at his back as he fell to his knees in pain.

"Seems the all powerful kaiser has a weakness hahah" As he prepeared to fire a beam of energy to wipe them out as he rose up into the sky. "Kaiser time for you to die" The beam were heading at them at like slow motion as all that they seen was a man clad in a orange outfit as he put his hand out and stoped with a large exsplosion. Tony thinking hes killed the sees anthony fly out of the smoke and punches him in to his chest as they were so close anthony wisperd "_I will not hurt you bad if you get out of here you prick" _As anthony uses his ki energy and shoots him away.

But tony had another plan as he shot off at anthony as they began a fury of punchs and kicks as they each did not let off as tony took a few to the face as anthony did as well as they seperated asn then they pulled the swords out as they began to collide swords and the force of the blades and sparks could be seen as they were at there best as tony and anthony got to close so tony goes to kick him as he stoped it with his hand as tony used his free hand and punched him in the faces as he grabed him by his belt and throw him to the ground as tony flew down as anthony flys at him as all you hear is the ching and klings of the metal on metal.

As the whole battle that was going on was over shadowing the battle on the ground as they all seen what looked like a orange and orange rockets fighting each other as you could feel the power of the blows as the village shook from there force but as they were sword fighting each swung and hit with enough that anthonys went in another direction and tonys just burst into picecs as the tony shot with a barage of energy blast as anthony blocked as tony came from behind and punched he in the back of the head as was sent plumington then he stoped then shot right back at him.

With the force of hundred thousand men as anthony went at him but in a flash vanished as he reapperd as four other anthonys as tony put two arms out and shot huge blast of energy to destroy all the copys but seeing no anthony he looked into the sun as he seen a shadow as he felt a sharp pain in his arm as tony felt anthonys kcik as the bones in his arm just shadderd from this as he was sent in that direction as tony hit the ground and scremed in pain as he arm was comptley shatterd as anthony slamed down and hard on top of him.

As anthony began to poude him into the ground one punch at a time as the began to tear into the ground as he was in a very bad level as he called energy forth as he sent forth a evil energy full of rage as he turned to a completly dark super sayian. as his hair turned black and his eyes were fully black as he went right for anthonys throt as he went to choke him and sent him into the ground as he used his feet to kick him forward towards the arena.

As anthony felt he need to end this quickly as he pooled his energy into his hand and waited for dark tony to get out of the ruble again. "_WELL MCQUILLAN YOU SEEM EGER TO DIE HOW ABOUT YOUR OWN MOVE" _As tony pooled his energy into his hand and began to chant KA ME HA ME HAAA!

As his beam of dark energy was fired at anthony and as the big beam was coming right at him the new move anthony had made was final ready to be used his super berrle KA ME HA ME HA as he shot a soild beam of energy that was much smaller but it completey enguped him as tony was blow to bits as it left nothing but a very large crater.

As anthony landed the seemingly large number of ninja were decrecing as tony seemes to be gone as anthony looked at the hole in the ground and hana helped walk kaiser over. "Anthony you all right?" Anthony just nodded "Ya dude im fine but this is only a start to what else is to come isnt it. Kaiser only looked to hana anlooked up. "Yes anthony im afrid it could be" As they were cooling down as Kaiser told anthony waht else happend as they were all regathering as they were waiting to see what to do nexts.

So what could happen next just wait and see. ya later guys


	19. Chapter 19

**As we left off the village hidden in the leaves was just attacked and Anthony had beaten his evil copy and now was in a meeting about what to do about the snake sannin.**

"As we see here is a map of the land of fire and we have pin pointed the exact position of the evil sannin Orochimaru who made this team of ninja attack the village but with our friends we quickly dispatched them." Thats what was being said as Anthony sat in the back of the room waiting for his chance to choke that bastard for hurting his friends.

As Anthony sat in the back he awaited for the meeting to be over and sure he was the leader of the team but they should have been allowed in to but were told to wait outside. As drake and saori sat on the steps awaiting Anthony "Hey drake that copy Anthony had quite the punch huh" Asked saori as she was playing on her cell phone but drake was to focused on the battle in his head.

"Saori im pissed that i couldn't beat that copy he was just a copy yet couldn't hurt him" As he looked to the sky and only got madder as the battle replayed in his head. "Hey im heading back the others are checking out the city so you can find one of them im heading to the ship see ya" As he walked off saori waved as she waited for Anthony.

As it seemed like time just went on and on till saori heard a familiar voice as she glanced up to see her sister and sakura walking along with bags in there arms. As mana looked over and seen saori on the steps of the briefing building "Hey sis you want to come with us i know its boring waiting for Anthony" Saori looked back and smiled as she got up and yawned.

"HELL YES ITS BORING!" She said as sakura reached into the bag and pulled out a drink as she tossed it to saori as saori gulped it down fast. "Hey thanks sakura it was tasty haha" As sakura smiled "Not a problem now lets get to your ship as mana wanted to get this all there right?"As mana nodded "Yup i don't want us to eat it all or drink it all so lets get a move on already" As the girls were on there way to the ship the meeting was now over as Anthony walked though the doors and looked around.

"ok well i guess my friends ditched me well i guess i'll see naruto and talk the best way to kick that assholes butt" As Anthony put his hands into his pockets and walked off to find naruto. as he walked it seemed as if nothing had happened as the people were walking and talking and joking as if it was a distant memory.

The battle that took place how would it have turned out if he hadn't killed that copy and if he hadn't even shown up there. "Hey anthony over here" As Anthony turned to his left he seen sonic and Amy arm and arm. "Yo dude you look happy?" Sonic asked as i just shrugged and yawned "Well that little meeting tired me out im ready to rest the kill that bastard."

Sonic and Amy looked to each other the nodded. "Well if you want you can come with us were heading back to the ship because us and the new ninja friends we made want to talk plans of our own" As Amy said that i smiled. "Well lets go i want to hang that bastard by his feet." as we were off to the ship.

On the walk i seen the tracks i made when i went after that copy in that black general lee. "Hey Anthony everything ok?" Questioned Amy as i glanced over to her "Nan im just thinking is all about how i was a sucker to chased that copy" As Amy looked down "Well your not to blame we all could have did more to."

As we reached the ship i seen all my friends seated around a large table and seen the bored as i knew this would be the plan to end all plans as i was ready for what ever tails had planed.

**Sorry to end it so quick but its been a while since its last update so im going to make the next longer so thanks for reading. **


End file.
